


蚀骨附心（CP: 笠尼）（全文完）

by Bacteria_C



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacteria_C/pseuds/Bacteria_C
Summary: 如果你不小心点进来了，我得说……不能容忍OOC的一定，一定赶紧点击右上角的红叉。这篇文是女王受阿尼。H肯定会有的而且这种阿尼真的不是一般人受得了的，真的……非常难适应，受不了阿尼（非常）主动的同好请直接右上角避免伤眼。时间背景是第二次世界大战，地点背景是德国铁蹄下的波兰克拉科夫犹太人聚集区。我想这个背景很多人都太熟悉了，因为背景正是获得奥斯卡七项大奖的《Schindler's List》。将笠尼放在这个背景下写文的我绝不是故意去践踏这段沉痛的历史，我只是觉得这个背景太适合这对CP，也最容易写出纠结感。我已经竭力避免触及雷点了，也知道犹太教是极端反对同性恋，但我确确实实没有任何不敬的意思。只是想写这个背景，实在太想写了。【友情提示：主角设定】阿尼 莱因哈特，SS女军医，出生于奥地利维也纳，后赴慕尼黑学习医学。普拉绍夫集中营负责军官阿蒙哥特的表妹。特长：小提琴、格斗技。三笠 阿克曼，亚裔犹太混血儿，幼年丧父母，被艾伦一家收养。随艾伦一家被捉进克拉科夫隔离管制。特长：钢琴、拳击。





	1. 【章·一】

【章·一】

头痛欲裂，像是刚从盛满冰水的桶里被拉出来一样。黑发女子长而直的睫毛翕动了一下，猛地坐起身来。  
这是什么地方……她侧首看了一眼身旁的火炉，风带着雪粒灌了进来，火苗被风吹得歪歪斜斜，直到一个身影挡在火炉旁。  
黑发女子循着影子看过去，锃亮的长筒军靴上的雪粒被火炉温暖，融成滴滴细小的水露。  
她抬起头，正对上一只湛蓝的眼瞳。船形帽上赫然镶着骷髅徽章，额前淡金色的刘海很长，几乎掩住了她的右眼。  
女子墨色的瞳闪过一丝厌恶，她移开了目光冷漠地问道：“这是什么地方。”  
“整个克拉科夫最安全的地方。”女军官拉了一把椅子过来，坐在床边。  
黑发女子轻蔑地冷笑了一声，倒是意外没有激怒这个德国人。

“你比我想象得猖狂。”女军官用戴着皮革长手套的手指来回抚摸着下颌，“是因为这里只有我们两个吧？”  
女子转过脸……精致的东方人五官，看她直挺的鼻梁和深邃的双目又明显拥有西方血统，将优点继承得如此完美。  
她直视着女军官的双眼，还算有礼貌地说：“对于犹太人，克拉科夫没有安全的地方。”

德国人耸了耸肩，靠在椅背上侧目打量着坐在床沿的黑发女子，食指抚着下唇冷声问道：“名字。”  
黑发女子很不配合地没有理会她兀自站起，女军官紧张地起身，一双淡金色的眉紧紧蹙起，慵懒的目光忽然变得如鹰隼般危险锐利。

无论是身高还是体魄，她自恃比眼前的军官要强出许多。在这只有她们两人的地下室，即便是翻脸也完全无需低调。  
这还是个逃出这鬼地方的好机会……或许。

“感谢，这是我整个冬天唯一一次睡暖房。”她边说边向门口走去：“不过我必须回到我家人身边了。”  
她甚至连火炉都还没有走过就被身材娇小的女军官一把握住了手腕，细黑的剑眉一皱，黑发女子非常果断地甩开了德国人的手。混血女子毫不忌惮眼前的侵略者，她的目光里只有轻蔑。  
女军官并没有像其他德国兵那样立刻恼羞成怒拔出枪，而是深深与比自己高出大半头的黑发女子对视了一眼，脱下了手套整齐地挂在椅背上。

高挑女子只是晃神一瞬，女军官已经弯腰施展擒抱将她狠狠撞在地下室的墙面。  
这样的行为已经完全可以判作宣战，黑眸闪过一丝杀意……女军官抬起头，凌厉的动作弄乱了她的头发，刘海散乱地遮住半边脸颊，湛蓝的双目透过淡金色的发丝看着黑发女子。  
来不及伸手抵挡，右腕便传来一阵扭痛。女军官扶住她的双肩，坚硬的膝盖重重地撞在她结实的腹部。  
疼痛虽然剧烈，但还不至于站不住，混血女子已经完全被激怒了，她一记肘击撞倒德国人并顺势跨坐在对方身上，双手毫不犹豫地伸向金发女子纤细的脖颈……

女军官的动作太快，混血女子根本看不清她是如何做到逃出自己腿间的，就已经被关节技反制。此刻她才清楚地了解，这家伙与其他德国兵的不同之处。即便她自恃是拳击高手，在这种水准的格斗技面前却完全没有机会施展，甚至没有时间适应。

双手被反剪铐住，这下轮到体魄强健的她被压在身下了。  
黑发女子死死地瞪着坐在自己胯部睥睨她的女军官……  
白皙的双手捧起她的脸，抬起她的头，一汪湛蓝近在咫尺。混血女子心跳如擂鼓，她咬紧牙关，这种危急的情形下居然有些眩晕。  
“既然你不告诉我你的名字……”薄唇轻启，吐息吹过混血女子长长的睫毛。

“那就记住我的名字。”金发女子顿了顿，拉开了两人之间过于暧昧的距离，然后重重地将黑发女子的脑袋撞在坚硬的地面上：“阿尼 莱因哈特。”

“你未来的主子。”  
混血女子很后悔没有立即扭断这混蛋的脖子，但这是她再度昏过去之前听到的最后一句话。

================================

床边的炉子很暖，看似简陋的地下室里不仅有卫生间，居然还有淋浴——虽然冬天洒出来的是冰水。  
在克拉科夫有这种居住条件的只有寥寥几名德国军官及其家属。  
混血女子躺在床上回忆着，自己的后脑勺在短短几天的时间里已经被痛击多次。她想起把自己关在这里的德国女人的领章，是名年轻的少尉。腕上沉重的手铐令她烦躁不堪，从没有戴过这么笨重的玩意。黑发女子起身走下床，狭窄的天窗比她的身高还高出一大截，被钢筋封死只能伸出一只手。  
身材修长的混血女子坐在火炉旁的椅子上回想前几日的一片混乱，当时艾伦和新调来的党卫队士官起了争执，自己拉住艾伦向士官毫无诚意地道歉，却看到士官眼神越来越危险并拔出了枪。当枪指在自己前额，本能想要抵抗的时候就感觉后脑一阵钝痛。  
之后刚醒来又被这脾气古怪的女军官再度打昏，要说此刻她最想要做的事情，就是回到艾伦身边保护他。  
如果自己不在艾伦身边，他一定会死的。

黑发女子举起被铐住的双手望向破旧透光的木门和铁栏天窗，忽然想起了小时候见过的被锁进动物园狭小笼子中的野兽。  
那只从东方运来的虎打翻了饭盆，烦躁地在笼中踱来踱去，趴在铁门上怒吼，捕猎用的利爪却结结实实挨了一鞭子。  
她已故的父亲告诉她，这就是强大物种对弱小物种的驯化。

虎并不弱小，就像她绝不承认自己弱小一样。  
她不愿被驯化。她开始挣扎，想尽各种办法逃出这个地下室。直到入夜，木门上的锁被打开，她看到身着黑色军服的女军官抱着一纸袋的食物走了进来。混血女子靠坐在椅子上斜睨着她，修长手指的指尖和指侧都是磨痕。

“三笠 阿克曼。”党卫队女军官呼唤着混血女子的名字，令她着实一惊。  
三笠看到那双冰冷得不带一丝感情的眼瞳中带着一点狂傲：“你不告诉我，我不会自己查？”  
混血女子无趣地冷哼了一声，偏过头握起双手遮住了挣扎的痕迹。

“不用费劲。”手背被温热的掌心覆上，三笠下意识想挣脱，却被阿尼掐着虎口不得不张开手掌。  
混血女子的肺都快要被无处宣泄的愤怒充炸了，她活了二十来年从未如此狼狈过，面对一名无论身高体型力量都与自己相去甚远的女人，自己不仅被困无法逃脱，就连施展力量的机会都没有。  
“乖乖在这里待着，你觉得东方人长相配合六芒星袖标在克拉科夫大摇大摆是件很骄傲的事？”女军官扭住混血女子的下颌强迫她看着自己。  
这女人总能轻而易举地撩起她的怒火，三笠挥开她的手站起身踹开了椅子，瞪着阿尼的眼神如猛虎一般危险。  
女军官脱下帽子放在桌角，一头金发整齐地盘在脑后。她厌烦地摆了摆手：“你就不能正常和人交流吗？我是军医，不是兽医。”  
“我和侵略者无话可说。”三笠蹙起代表东方血统的乌黑细眉，冷冷答道。  
女军医烦闷地沉默了片刻，她从纸袋里掏出面包放在餐桌上拍了拍桌角：“一天没吃饭了吧。”

三笠恨极了这种模式，她总会想起小时候看到的那头从东方运来的虎。她痛恨战争影响之下的强弱、种族，眼看着这天平根本不按常理偏移，手中却连一个改变命运的砝码都没有。

“我记得你蛮冷静的才对。怎么？那个赶着去送死的大男孩不在你身边就忘了怎么在这里生存了？”混血女子的大臂被捏了捏，腹部也被女军医用拳头轻轻捶了一下，她正要发作就听到阿尼无奈地对她说：“不要幼稚地绝食抗议。你的肌肉已经没有前几天那么结实了，再不吃饭别说揍我，就连走出去都没可能。”

虽然这女人从头到脚从里到外无一不令三笠厌恶之至，不仅性格糟糕而且每句对话都带刺。但此时三笠的感觉却稍微好了些……至少她不会再将自己和那头老虎联想在一起了。  
混血女子思忖着走向里间的盥洗室。

【TBC】


	2. 【章·二】

【章·二】

在封闭空间里生活远比三笠想象中难熬的多，不久她就发现自己的情绪越来越暴躁了。  
阿尼每天都会给她带食物和水，但是从不在此过夜，一出门就会给破烂透风的木门上一把看上去比木门还重的大锁。  
三笠根本没有任何机会取走钥匙——无论是智取还是用强。  
这军医简直狡诈得像只金毛狐狸。

心情越来越糟糕的混血女子坐在门口烦闷地喝着冰水强迫自己冷静下来，但一想到自己自从住进耶格尔家就从未离开艾伦这么久，她就抑制不住想要踹烂这个木板的冲动。  
一定会死的，艾伦那种性格！  
她站起身将手中的玻璃杯砸得粉碎，向后退了几步猛冲向漏着寒风的木门。

================================

女军医披着大衣背对着呼啸的寒风站在楼梯口，冷漠地睥睨着台阶下的木门被猛烈地撞击着，笨重的锁被撞得弹起，然后重重摔回木门。  
她歪着头，很轻易地想象出木门另一边，黑发女子瞪着血红的双目，将被铐住的双手置于身前用肩部拼命撞击着看似脆弱的木门，徒劳地挣扎着妄想逃出来。  
她冷哼了一声，一步一顿地走下了台阶，戴着长手套的手从大衣口袋取出，拽出挂在食指上的钥匙。  
金发女子无视被撞到变形的门，将钥匙插进锁孔利索地拧开，然后向上退了一级台阶……

下一刻，戴着沉重镣铐的高挑女子撞出了地牢。  
她望向天空的瞬间，双目仍然含着希望。而她第一眼望见的，却是台阶之上一双比冬天结冰的湖面更冷的蓝瞳。  
对视的刹那，三笠墨色的双眼瞬间燃起不甘的愤怒。她来不及想对策，来不及避开，甚至来不及伸手触碰不带一丝温度的阳光，已经将对方撞倒在台阶上。  
蓝眸慵懒地抬起，目光依然胸有成竹，令三笠心一凛……  
腹部一阵剧痛后，她被摔回地牢重重撞在冰冷的墙壁上。纵使身高和力量都比身下的女子强出一级，撞开门看到她的一瞬间，混血女子就已经想到会是这样的结果了。  
这女人就是恶魔，想尽一切办法用绝望来蚕食消磨她抵抗的力量。

=====================================

“你这么喜欢这些金属玩意？多铐几个就开心了吧。”女军医抬起穿着长筒军靴的脚，踢了踢拖在地上的长长铁链，铁链一直连到盥洗室粗水管上绕了三圈。  
三笠靠着床沿坐在冰冷的地上，被铐住手腕的双臂环在弓起的腿上，这种动作配上她淡漠的黑眸倒是一点也不显弱气。相反，此刻的她浑身都散发着一种困倦猛兽的气息，养精蓄锐后便会跃起吞噬眼前禁锢她的仇敌。  
“……不过这样也好。之前怕你宰了我逃走，一直跟那几个精神病住楼上。”阿尼转开了变幻莫测的湛蓝眸子，循着三笠的目光望向炉内跳动的火苗：“现在我终于可以搬回来了。”  
“你想从我这里得到什么？”混血女子冷不丁开口问道。  
女军医坐在床沿，双手撑着床板侧首睥睨着三笠。混血女子只是继续望着火炉等回答，对德国军医显得没有任何兴趣。

“如果这是做生意，那我早已经亏本了。”阿尼捋了捋右边长长的刘海，语气恶毒：“你的命是我在这里见过最贱的，甚至还不如我给你戴的这身废铁。”

果不其然，她又轻而易举地激怒了三笠。  
即便是被沉重的镣铐紧紧捆缚，猛虎依然是猛虎，三笠反身将金发女子压倒在床上，双手扼住了阿尼的脖颈。  
在戴着沉重手铐的修长大手之下，纤细的颈项显得单薄脆弱。

气管被压迫着，呼吸严重受阻，但女军医的目光依旧没有丝毫慌张。  
“钥匙，给我。”三笠加重了手上的力道，阿尼明显感觉到头部的供血和供氧都在直线锐减。  
“你……就是杀了我也别想出去。”她握住了对方的小臂，用尽意识对暴怒的混血女子说：“我还没有傻到把所有钥匙都挂在腰上。”  
“……”三笠沉默了片刻，墨色的双瞳掀起狂澜：“你到底要我怎样！”  
阿尼终于感觉到了生命威胁，她用尽全力抬起腿，硬质军靴跟精准地踩在三笠的膝盖上。三笠不得不向后退开坐在椅子上，带得铁链哗啦作响。

“你们一家是不是都嫌自己死得不够快。”没等混血女子站起身，女军医已经拔出了鲁格手枪顶在她的脑门上：“我说的还不够明白吗？隔离管制就是把你们圈起来任人宰割，看你不顺眼就给你喂枪子，你知不知道自己长得有多……不顺眼！”

三笠张了张嘴，她想辩驳自己的家人乃至民族是何等团结，想诅咒这群丧失人性的侵略者不得好死，但她却无法开口。她会愧疚。因为她最关心的不是民族、不是家国，而是那个关心民族家国的男孩，那个让她看到生命如此绚丽的男孩。  
“……多说无益。”最后她阖上了双眼，任凭阿尼处置。

女军医握着枪的手颤抖了，她生平第一次感觉这么烦躁这么无力。她开始在房间里漫无目的地快步游荡，边走边咒骂。  
半晌她阖上枪保险，颓然坐在三笠对面扶着脑袋。  
“……好了。你待在这，我去看看你家人情况。免得你整天胡闹恨不得把地都掀起来，惊动楼上那群精神病就麻烦了。”女军医妥协了，她去盥洗室对着镜子整了整帽子，便拿出大锁的钥匙快步走向门口。

=====================================

阿尼走向被划分成AB两区的犹太人居住地，远远地就看到一群拿着枪的德国兵拦着两片排成队的犹太人。  
金色的眉蹙紧，她加快了步伐。

令人胆寒的犬吠声混杂着枪声响起，化开的雪水溅在女军医一尘不染的皮靴上，她紧了紧披风领口的系带，走向一名持枪的中士。  
“这是在做什么。”阿尼用下巴指了指一队牵着恶犬的士兵询问中士。  
中士环顾了一圈，视线下移到她的领章，立刻向她行举手礼：“奉哥特上尉命，对没有劳动力的犹太人进行清理。”

所谓“清理”的意思再明显不过了，阿尼瞪大了湛蓝的眼瞳，她没有多做逗留而是快步走向B区的医院。那是她在整个克拉科夫最关心的地方，而此刻，最受威胁的就是那里。  
她一推开门，就看到医院的海达尔夫妇在向一个个小杯子里滴药品，药瓶上赫然印着和自己帽徽一样的骷髅。  
金发女子的唇角僵硬了，她靠在透明的双开门前与两名医师对视着……  
海达尔医生继续向杯子里滴毒药，而他的夫人则收回了敌意的眼神不卑不亢地对阿尼请求道：“请您给我们一点时间，让病人们免受痛苦地死去后再取我们性命。”  
阿尼湛蓝的眼瞳颤抖了。她伸出戴着皮革手套的手掩住了口，却抑制不住心口到胃部的严重不适……  
这一瞬间，她觉得自己并不是海达尔夫妇的朋友，他们看着她的目光就像是在看一名刽子手。  
不是这样的，并不是来杀你们的，请不要用这种眼神……  
阿尼的心口被紧紧扎起，脑海中不断地闪过她瞒着表兄和其他同事在海达尔夫妇的医院照顾病人的场景，她以为这样就能缓释自己和他们被战争紧张的情绪，和他们成为“朋友”……可事情根本不是这样的，她的血管里流的都是侵略者的血，当德国人的第一颗子弹打穿克拉科夫犹太人脑颅的瞬间，她们这群披着党卫队军装的人就不再是犹太人眼中的“人”了。  
而是屠夫。

“没有时间了，先端过去吧，吉安。”海达尔医生将毒药放进托盘，扶着夫人走向里间病房。

一直在门口发怔的女军医这才冷静下来，她快步走到海达尔医生身旁，无视对方惊讶的眼神从托盘中拿起注射器，向杯子里滴入毒药……  
视线时而清晰时而模糊，阿尼清楚地知道自己现在的所作所为是在杀人，她只能告诉自己，她和海达尔夫妇如果不这样做，这些没有劳动力的病人只可能遭受更残忍的折磨。

她将一小杯毒药送到一名虚弱的黑发女孩嘴边……  
“对不起……”阿尼低下了头，长长的金色刘海掩住了一汪海蓝。  
“主会看到你的善行。谢谢你。”扎着松散双马尾的女孩向她微微一笑，安静地张口将毒药喝了下去。

当阿尼再度睁开双眼的时候，她和海达尔夫妇已经站在一室永远安睡的病人中央，她疲惫地侧首望着两名犹太医生——

如同两尊雕像一般神圣骄傲地与持枪闯进医院的德国兵对峙着……  
已做好了安然赴死的准备。

【TBC】


	3. 【章·三】

【章·三】

女军医眼睁睁地看着德国兵对刚死去不久的病人尸首一通扫射，腥红的血溅在苍白的床单，溅在苍白的墙壁上，溅在她背后苍白的屏风上，溅在她死黑的军装上。  
人在杀戮的时候肾上腺素会激增，所以战争对于一些人而言能够激发他们的兽性。  
恃强凌弱是一种满足掌控欲的手段，所以战争对于一些人而言能够满足他们的野心。  
一些士兵疯狂地笑着，在房间里肆无忌惮地扣着冲锋枪扳机，就像是被打开嘴笼的恶犬一样狂吠着撕咬着。  
另一些士兵怯懦地站在屏风后面，不时闭上双眼，他们不敢去阻止也不愿去开枪。  
自己并非这两类中的任何一种，阿尼想。

她挺身向前迈了一步，不着痕迹地挡在海达尔夫妇身前。  
阿尼板起脸，对着中尉用德语严肃地解释道：“你不能杀他们，医生在这个时期是比技工更重要的劳动力。杀了技师可以花费一周培养一个初等技师，但你杀了一个医生就很难再找到了替代的人了。”  
中尉用食指背擦了擦不太通气的鼻子，拔出鲁格手枪，手掌故意擦过阿尼的耳朵引起女军医的一阵反感，他不以为意，瞄准病房尽头最后一个尸体的头扣动了扳机。枪声在耳边不远响起，震耳欲聋。  
中尉的声音混着嗡嗡余响在耳道中打转：“我们的任务已经完成了。带他们走吧，漂亮的小姐。记得去排左边的队伍。”  
阿尼没有过多理会他轻佻的动作和语气，她回头对海达尔夫妇点了点头示意他们跟上来。

当他们走在最内侧隐蔽楼梯时，海达尔医生忽然对领路的女军医说了一句“谢谢你”。阿尼怔了一下，她回过头很勉强地扯了扯嘴角，对医生夫妇摇了摇头。  
枪声犬吠和楼下街巷中人们的哀求声交织成一片混乱的背景音，即便是手枪的回响已经散尽，她仍然感到无比的压抑。赶紧结束吧，这漫长的噩梦。  
金发女子垂下了淡金色的睫毛，掩住了内心严重的不适感。

他们走到了一楼，过了这条街就是排队的广场，就在阿尼认为这件事即将结束的时候，她的表兄阿蒙哥特牵着一条黑背出现在了楼梯口……  
阿尼的视线扫过阿蒙身后几名高大壮硕的士官，最后与阿蒙如狼一样冷漠的双眼对视，她扶着破旧楼梯扶手的掌心渗出冷汗。  
“阿尼，你这样和犹太人厮混是为了令我难堪吗？”他的语调冰冷，语毕哼笑两声，显得精神极端病态。  
“……他们都是医生，这个聚集区的医生非常少，如果……”阿尼突然加快的语速昭示着她的神经极度紧张，但她还没来得及解释完，阿蒙已经提起步枪冲着她身后的海达尔医生扣动了扳机……  
她可以感觉到子弹近距离爆炸溅开的血肉粘在了自己的衣摆。  
她可以听到吉安抱着登时毙命的丈夫哭喊。  
她可以看到面前的士官跟着阿蒙笑得前仰后合。

“你去毙了那女人。”他把步枪塞给身边的中士，兀自点了一根烟猛吸了一口，又想起什么似的向前迈了几步拽住了始终低着头的阿尼的胳膊将她拉向自己这边，边拉扯边抱怨道：“别挡那里，那小子会打到你的。”  
话音刚落，他就背后听到一声枪响。中士一枪打偏在阿蒙背后的台阶上，吉安医生紧紧抱着丈夫的尸身，双肩猛地一抖。阿蒙愣了一下抿紧了薄唇，随即两指夹着烟指了指双手颤抖的中士。

阿蒙握着阿尼纤细的手腕生拉硬拽地把她扯到一群德国兵身边，冷笑着从中士手中夺过了枪指着中士的脚，年轻的士官吓得连忙往后退惹得身边人一阵哄笑，阿蒙用枪管拍了拍他的腿转身指着吉安医师，开了枪。  
枪声再度响起，阿尼低着头紧紧闭上了双眼……

她记不清自己是怎么甩开表兄的手离开的，也记不得自己是不是失态地在那群恶狼面前哭了。  
女人就是容易心软；阿蒙你表妹是军医啊，很可爱；她去哪，别被误伤了；随她去吧，阿尼脾气不好，惹她比惹我更糟……  
他们一直在笑。

身材单薄的女军医在混乱的街道上游荡，她就像不属于这个世界一样，人来人往生存与死亡都无法触及到她的衣摆。  
直到她站在简陋的祷告室里，春冬交际的夜风凉到心里。  
始终紧抿的薄唇，终于在此刻松开了。  
泪水从弧度忧郁的下眼眶溢出，她脱下手套用苍白的手背擦干泪，双手十指交握……  
“请允许我借用贵地忏悔。”她的声音那么哽咽。  
从下午到晚上的画面一幅幅地闪过脑海。病人辞世前安详的微笑，海达尔夫妇死去时相拥的姿势。年轻稚嫩的少年兵看到屠杀时慌张的表情，表兄杀人时露出的残忍笑容。  
那些逝去的，她拼命地去抓取，却什么也没留下。  
那些停留的，她拼命地去驱赶，却依然停驻心间。  
今天发生的一切，令她意识到她是被这弱肉强食的时代意外抛弃的强者；她没有资格称自己是一名纳粹党卫队军人，也不再以这个称号为荣。

金发女子紧闭双眼，头低得更深。  
万能的主啊，请保佑耶格尔一家平安。  
万能的主啊，请让三笠……

她睁开了双眼，强迫自己停下了私念。

“我不知道。不知道为什么想救她。”她的尾音颤抖着，不知道在向谁急切地解释：“……也许是因为我觉得她一定会死。只是想如果她真的能活到战争结束，我会很有成就感。”  
“我是个自私的人。”她低垂着双眼，揪紧了自己的领子：“只是为了那点成就感。”

“……对不起。”阿尼忽然掩住了被泪浸湿的面庞，她蹲在了地上，泪水止不住地从指缝间溢出。  
“我是个自私的人，我无法再兼顾别人了……对不起。”她伏在地上，痛苦地道着歉。为她以前没能挽救的生命而道歉，为她今日亲手送走的生命而道歉，为她未来见死不救的生命而道歉。  
“我是个没有家的人。”阿尼流着泪侧躺在祈祷室，喃喃自语：“我不懂家对她有多重要，可今后我会专心保护她的家。”  
“不……不要问我为什么。”大臂掩住湛蓝的双眼，金发女子弄乱了发髻却无暇去管。  
“我不知道，也许因为她一直在闹。”阿尼扶着帽子撑起身体，吸了吸鼻子，情绪忽然有些激动：“我也想放弃，怎么都好，死了也罢。”  
“可她是那么的与众不同。第一眼看到她的时候，我就觉得她不该死在这里，想不择手段地让她活下去。”女军医的情绪渐渐平复了，她戴回了手套。  
即便是痛恨，阿尼也会欣然接受。这是她的偏执。  
“即便她活下去了，这也不会是一个什么感人的故事。这是个噩梦，她的，我的。”阿尼最后闭上双眼祷告，转身走向祷告室门口……

“他好幸运。”走到门口的阿尼闻言一怔，她猛地回过头，看到祷告室的高台后面露出一个小脑袋，她慌忙去检查房门，确定门还锁着的金发女子连忙跑到高台旁边拍了拍小女孩的脑袋，阿尼压低声音说：“快藏好，不管谁来了都不要出声。听话。”  
“姐姐，你一定很爱他吧。”小女孩的眼睛亮晶晶的，眼神中的羡慕与屋外的枪声格格不入……  
湛蓝的眼眸颤抖了一下，她弯下腰拥抱了小女孩，感觉肉乎乎的小手抱着她的脖颈：“她是个妹妹，就像你一样。”  
“……是的，我爱你们。”阿尼认命地闭上了双眼，安慰着女孩。  
“姐姐，我会乖乖藏好。”小女孩微笑着在阿尼的颊侧亲了一下：“我和她都会活下去的，放心吧。”  
阿尼含着泪点了点头，小女孩乖巧地钻回高台的柜子里，阿尼帮她阖上了柜门。  
“愿主保佑你。”她祈祷着，挺直了身走向祷告室上锁的木门。

=====================================

“嗯，我查过了，里面没有人。”她对牵着狗的士官挥了挥手示意他掉头，士官只好无视狗的狂吠往其他方向搜索。

阿尼送走了查遗小队，天已经黑透了。  
她到现在为止都没有得到一点有关耶格尔一家的音信，只能期盼他们被判定为“有用的人”能活过这次丧心病狂的屠杀。  
金发女子从未这么疲惫过，冲锋枪吐出的火舌照得她身后的窗户不停闪烁，枪声隐约混着巴赫的钢琴曲声随着她的脚步渐行渐远，阿尼一个人走在回军医住所的路上。  
唯一陪伴她的，只有自己的跫音。

【TBC】


	4. 【章·四】

【章·四】

长时间莫名的心慌令混血女子非常难受，越来越担心艾伦的安危。  
她想起女军医临走前说的话，那句话是支撑她安安静静坐到现在的唯一支柱。  
三笠不受控制地回想着之前的事，自己被阿尼打昏那天，新调来了一批德国军官。之前克拉科夫没有长期驻扎军医，估计阿尼也是那天调来的。  
新来的军官似乎比之前那批还轻贱人命，也许此刻门外的世界比自己想象得还要糟糕。

就在这时，门口传来响动，三笠抬头站起身望了过去，死寂的目光带着些许吃惊。  
她从没有见过这么狼狈的阿尼，锃亮的军靴上沾着片片雪泥，军服上也蒙着一层尘土，而平日挽得整整齐齐的发髻此刻也有些散乱，一缕金发顺着白皙的脖颈钻进她的领口。  
直觉告诉三笠，现在不该问她有关艾伦一家的事……因为她不小心瞟到了她深刻尖锐的眼尾里还有没擦干的泪。而她的第一反应是眼前铁一样冷硬的女人怎么了，接下来才是担心耶格尔一家是不是出事了。  
女军医在腰后摸索着钥匙，径直走向身材高挑的混血女子。

双手的镣铐被解开，混血女子低下头，还来不及疑惑，视线已经撞进了一汪湛蓝……  
过近的距离令三笠感到很局促，但当阿尼拥抱她的一霎，她的身体彻底不听使唤了。  
突然解放的双手不知该置于何处，黑发女子犹豫了一下，鬼使神差地回抱了对方。

三笠这时才发现，怀中的女子是多么吸引人。  
她的骨架那么娇小，她的肌肉那么柔韧，她的发丝……  
混血女子忽然如梦初醒一般抬起头，回想刚才自己埋下头用鼻尖蹭过阿尼的头顶，一阵强烈的自我厌恶涌上心头。  
她双手扶上阿尼的肩头，想要拉开两人之间的距离，不想却换来一声啜泣，失神瞬间被怀中的金发女子带着倒在了床上……

自己一定是被囚禁太久，精神错乱了。这种时候不正是解决这恶魔离开魔窟的好机会吗，为什么自己还会一动不动地躺在床上……怀中抱着恨不能千刀万剐的死敌。  
三笠怔怔地望着正前方的壁钟，只识午夜。耳边都是紧拥着她的金发女子断续的抽泣声，三笠不懂她为什么哭，也无暇去费心猜测，毕竟她连自己在想什么做什么都理不清楚。

苍白骨感的双手始终放在阿尼纤细的腰后，混血女子在她的哭声中思索着自己该做什么。她已经幻想自己从德国人腰后拔出鲁格手枪，打开保险，指着对方的太阳穴扣动扳机，然后滚烫的鲜血溅在自己的脸上；她从对方的口袋里搜出钥匙，打开了脚踝上的镣铐，离开魔窟走进春冬交织成的最后一缕风雪中……去寻找自己最牵挂的家人。  
所以三笠利落地从阿尼腰后拔出了鲁格手枪打开了保险。血很烫，很黏，仅仅是想到都会令人窒息……她安慰自己，即便阿尼对她也算是百般羞辱，自己也不希望用偷袭的方式了结对方。

她合上了保险，将手枪放回了皮套中……三笠感觉搂住自己的双臂收紧了，怀中的女子终于哭出了声。

心猛地一跳，黑发女子已经不确定自己是因什么而慌张。究竟是因为阿尼发现了她的举动，还是因为这个铁一样冰冷的女人露出的脆弱。  
双手上移，一手扶着阿尼的肩另一手扶着阿尼的后脑，三笠将怀中的娇小女子抱得更紧。

哭声很闷，温热的泪水很快就浸透了混血女子外套下单薄的衣衫。她乌黑的双眸空洞无神地望着壁钟，毫无征兆地恍然发觉阿尼已经在她怀中哭了一个多小时。

感觉脸颊被微凉的手指抚上，捧在稍稍有点温度的掌心，三笠颔首，看到金发女子从她的胸前抬起头来，睫毛上还挂着细碎的泪。  
那双幽蓝的眼眸泪雾朦胧，像是带着勾魂摄魄的魔力一般，看得她昏昏欲睡……让她转醒的，是唇上传来的湿柔触感——带着单薄的咸涩味道。

“帮我忘掉他们，好吗……”她的双唇紧贴着三笠因震惊而颤抖的下唇，低声哀求道。

她……这女人在做什么。混血女子的大脑轰然间一片空白，一阵极端厌恶的感觉从心底涌上来，三笠一把搡开了阿尼，她抬起手腕擦过自己的下唇，却怎么也擦不掉那种湿润的惑乱感觉。  
黑眸充斥着怀疑、羞愧与背德的痛苦，三笠在这时想起了艾伦……她曾一度以为自己和艾伦一定走到一起，就像是日心说一样无可辩驳，但除了此刻，她竟从未幻想过与丈夫之间那些必定会发生的亲密接触。  
她厌恶地望向侧躺在床上的碧眸女子。

阿尼幽远深长的目光从额前凌乱的淡金色发丝之间逸出…然后冷冷地哼笑着，连双肩的颤抖都那么颓废。

她白皙的手撑在床上，坐起身来理了理刘海，眼中的泪雾已经结霜。  
“看来我们都一样。”阿尼望着三笠轻声说。  
金发女子看透一切的目光本就令三笠非常烦闷，此刻的眼神更甚，感觉像是看腻了一样……混血女子愤恨地瞪着她辩驳道：“我和你不同，你这冷血的……”  
“不，我是说你也如此厌恶着自己。”她打断了三笠的话，纤细的手臂环上了对方的脖颈，无视墨色瞳孔中的排斥：“我们一样，都恨自己的无力。”

“你恨自己只能被我囚禁在这不见天日的地下室里，即便出去了，也没有办法带着你的家人逃离这被…侵略者占领的犹太聚集区。”碧眸在看到三笠眼中燃起怒火的瞬间，洋溢着绝望的满足……  
“而我。恨自己唯有这样囚禁你，才能够……”保住你的性命。  
“才能够……”片刻拥有你。

“三笠。我有两个请求。”阿尼的声音颤抖着，带着哭腔，她直视着三笠渐渐沉寂下来的黑眸：“第一，活下去。为了你的…家人。”  
哪怕有一天你走出这里，深深地厌恶我也无所谓，第一件事就是杀了我也无所谓。但请你一定要活下去——

“第二，今晚不要让我在噩梦中睡去。”……抱我。

当她柔软的唇再度贴上了三笠的嘴角时，她看到三笠眼中仅剩下坚强土崩瓦解的惶然。

【TBC】


	5. 【章·五】

【章·五】

柔荑探入外衣，隔着薄薄一层衣料抚上三笠结实的背肌，阿尼闭上双眼，清楚地感觉到混血女子的精神高度紧张。  
她吮着东洋人薄薄的下唇，半眯着碧眸观察着对方……三笠没有任何反应，她没有再推开阿尼，也没有厌恶。墨晶般的双瞳很安静，阿尼可以感觉到她在和自己对视，但却找不到目光的焦距。像是在望着眼前的人，又像是想要透过海蓝看到什么。

厚外套被褪下来，换成了一床棉被裹在两人身上，此时的三笠可以清楚地感知到对方的动作。阿尼一面轻缓地吻着她的唇，一面解开了自己衬衫领口的纽扣。  
混血女子感觉自己的心跳越来越重，视线不小心飘到阿尼白皙脖颈以下，平日被高领军装掩住的锁骨……以及若隐若现的沟壑。

三笠强迫自己移开了目光，她感觉脸很烧，这种反常的反应在她自己看来简直不可理喻。可在阿尼眼中，脸上浮起红晕的混血女子却是可爱至极的，她坏心地捧起三笠发烫的面颊，性感的双唇下移，顺着尖俏的下颌一路吻上了柔软的耳垂，惹得三笠不得不偏过头用急促的喘息来维持所剩无几的理智。  
“好可爱……”阿尼衔着三笠的耳廓含混不清地细声挑逗着，这种状态下的三笠更是如坐针毡，就连双手都不知道该放在哪里合适。

就在这时，黑发女子感觉自己被汗水浸湿的手掌忽然被覆住，五指被纤细的手指撑开。她们十指交握着，阿尼贴着她的唇轻声询问道：“你不会接吻，是吗？”  
三笠没有回应，她紧张地移开了目光，每一秒的对视都像是在倾听海妖的歌声，黑眸女子不敢再多看一眼那双湛蓝慵懒的双目。  
“我可以教你。”她用极尽诱惑的语气将话喂进三笠的口中：“虽然我也是第一次。”

混血女子浑身都在发烫，当阿尼湿润的舌尖抵在她唇间的时候，三笠无意识地屏住了呼吸。  
“张口……”金发女子指导着，空出来的右手已经攀上了混血女子的领口，由上到下挑开一个个衣扣。  
三笠像是着了魔一样随着阿尼的指示张开嘴，没有发现自己暗色眸中的防备、警觉乃至冷静都已经在这名金发女子不可思议的温柔中摧枯拉朽般瓦解……  
“好……”淡金色的睫毛掩住了灿星般的眸，阿尼闭上双眼将舌尖探入三笠的口中，轻缓地滑过对方温润柔软的口腔。

唇舌接触简直诱人到不可思议，混血女子开始出于本能模仿阿尼的方式回吻对方，她已经认不得这样的自己了……阿尼半睁开眼，却正巧捕捉到墨色眼眸闪过的痛苦与挣扎。  
“……很难受吗。”金发女子离开了三笠的唇，用额头抵着她的额，神情无力却又欲罢不能。  
但令她意外的是，欲罢不能的人不止她自己……三笠垂眸，长直的睫毛半掩躲闪的目光，黑发女子的面颊依然潮红，心跳依旧如擂鼓，但她却很坦白地告诉阿尼——  
“不，你太美。我不知道自己在做什么，可我觉得自己不该……”  
修长的食指竖在三笠弧度优美的唇前，阿尼没有让她接着说下去，散在额前的金色刘海渲染着她消极的眼神。

“就当…我们是陌生人。只今晚。”金发女子褪下三笠的上衣，把头埋进了她的肩窝。

眼睑疲倦地盖住墨色的眼瞳，三笠偏头倚向阿尼。她想，自己此刻就像是站在泥沼中央缓缓陷下去。连挣扎的念头也没有。  
三笠第一次这么想忘记自己的血统、立场。想自甘堕落地拥抱德国人，想不知羞耻地亲吻侵略者……她想放弃了。  
多么希望自己只是想要用拥抱安慰一个哭泣的人，只是想用亲吻来缓释自己被时代压抑的痛楚。  
她昏昏沉沉地任凭金发女子倚靠在自己怀底，残存的意识像无形的绳索将她的双手绑在身侧。能做到的只有这些了。三笠无力地闭上双眼，仰起头靠向床边冰冷的墙壁。

整个房间里只有压抑不住的喘息声，柔嫩的手宽衣解带，湿软的唇在三笠的脖颈、锁骨、胸口、甚至腹部印下吻痕。异样的感受在体内扩散，就连体温都好像不受控制地在飙升。始终表现得无动于衷的混血女子终于在底裤被褪下的时候扶上了阿尼的双肩……

“不行。”三笠勉强聚焦眼神望着阿尼摇了摇头，但她却绝望地发现，那双冰冷的蓝瞳此刻被欲望点染得更加诱人。

腿间被微凉的指尖浅浅点了一下，毫无防备的大胆动作令黑发女子的心险些跳出胸腔……她重重喘着，扶着阿尼单薄肩膀的双手不自觉地收紧。三笠没有办法集中意识去拒绝金发女子这种行为，如果这算是失控，那么接下来的进展就可以称之为彻底脱轨了。  
“你知道这意味着什么吗？”比情话更软的细语传入耳中，痒在心里。  
她眼睁睁地看着阿尼将沾着一丝银亮液体的食指尖放入口中，淡金色的睫毛如帘垂下，眉骨下深深的眼窝诱惑得令人心醉，她轻启薄唇取出了湿润的指尖，然后抬眼露出迷乱的蓝眸：  
“它意味着我发现了…你想要我。”  
距离被拉近，甚至可以感觉到阿尼卷翘的睫毛扇起的一丝几不可察的风……

“但是相比之下，我更想要你。”

这句话彻底驱散了三笠稀薄的意识……

“三笠，我要你拥抱我。”苍白骨感的手下移，抚摸着阿尼纤细的腰身。  
“我要你吻我。”弧度优雅的唇有些莽撞地贴上了阿尼的薄唇。

“你会得到我……彻底。”三笠修长的大腿被金发女子托起，阿尼白皙的腿前伸与三笠交缠，她又向前挪了一点，直至她们全身最敏感的地方紧密接触……

“你这女人……”三笠用近乎发泄的力度拥抱着阿尼，她贴着对方的唇，用舌撬开牙关深深吻了下去。

混血女子吞咽着阿尼绝望断续的苦笑声，这种笑声就像一面镜子，反射出的影像是已经自暴自弃的自己——屈服于欲望与本能的困兽，渴望求得解脱而饮鸩止渴。  
三笠拥抱着寒冷中唯一能触碰的温度，恨不得与对方融为一体一样紧贴着。肌肤相亲的魔力远比想象中更强大，只要贴合在一起就再也分不开，呼吸着彼此的呼吸，交颈缠股舔吻着彼此的汗水，腰间的每一次挺动都带着浓烈的欲望。

想要……真的想要。  
三笠已经感受不到室内寒冷的气温，太多漫无目的的欲望紧紧缠绕着她每一根神经。所谓的原则一退再退，最后只得悲哀地发现，能解释自己继续释放欲望的理由只剩下禁不住诱惑与挑逗的放纵……绝不是出于欣赏，绝不是出于感情，绝不是出于……爱。

可她却深深地与怀中的女子拥吻着，无法抵御阿尼的每一次回应。无论是柔软湿润的舌尖不舍地纠缠，还是纤细曼妙的腰肢有节奏地耸动，一举一动都像是最细腻的蜜糖渗入内脏之间的每一丝缝隙，甜得窒息。

三笠把头埋进阿尼的肩颈，欢愉已经超过了身体的负载，她的喘息变得愈发粗重，溺水一般搂紧了阿尼娇小的身躯。最私密的部位炽烈地摩擦着，再快的呼吸都无法供欲望完全燃烧，混血女子仰起头，抱紧了贴在自己胸前的螓首。  
股间越来越滑腻，连缝隙都被液体充盈，每一次律动发出的声音越来越大，床单上已一片渍湿。肩膀传来一阵钝痛，是阿尼将尖俏的下颌压在三笠的肩胛骨上，突然的姿势调整令她不得不松开紧拥着阿尼腰背的双手来支撑床板。  
“三笠…三笠……”阿尼急促地喘息着，连咬字都不那么清晰了……三笠明显感觉到股间传来的酥麻感快要超出承受范围，连她自己都没有发现自己的胯部正在迎合地摆动着。  
“我…不行了……啊……”金发女子娇吟着仰起头扶着三笠的双肩，被情欲融化的话语像羽毛一样撩拨着混血女子的耳根。她一手撑着床，一手扶上了阿尼的腰后。

掌心感受着怀中尤物的腰胯上下起伏，睁开眼正撞进迷离的海蓝，阿尼的发髻已经因剧烈的动作松散开来，额前的刘海像一层金纱一样晃动着，令她的眼波更加迷人魅惑。

下一刻，碧眸被眼睑盖住，金发女子的腰忽然一僵……股间袭来一阵暖流，根本来不及去思索场面是多么淫靡，混血女子亦如是失控地浑身颤抖，她身体猛然前倾紧紧抱住了金发女子。  
那一瞬间连脑干都是酥的，三笠双手托着阿尼光滑的背脊将她压向自己，直挺的鼻梁埋进了金发女子高挺的胸前。

已经万劫不复了……  
三笠重重地喘息着，溺在阿尼身体散发的隐约甜香中，她连抬起头的勇气都近乎丧失殆尽……

【TBC】


	6. 【章·六】

【章·六】

浴室里传来哗哗水声，想想都觉得冰冷。混血女子赤着身躺在床上，被子盖到肩部以下，露出她形状漂亮的锁骨。此刻的她，大脑就跟当机了一样，困倦一波一波袭来，却不敢睡去，刚才发生的事就像是做梦一样，唯有双腿的酸软证明一切的真实性。脑海中忽然浮现出阿尼事后脱力地倒在她肩上，然后直起柔软的腰捧起她的脸，语调慵懒地问“要不要一起洗”，她拒绝了，得到一个很具敷衍意味的吻。  
想到这里，三笠感觉像是心跳落空似的莫名烦躁，她蹙紧了细黑的眉峰翻身将脸埋进了枕头里。这个动作带动锁着足踝的铁链，她又想起自己被褪下来的裤子还挂在这天杀的链子上，一阵莫可名状的羞辱感油然而生。

三笠觉得自己快疯了，快被这个精神不正常的性变态女医生折磨疯了。

她忽然变得极端暴躁，掀开被子站起身，不顾自己浑身赤裸也不顾正在洗澡的阿尼浑身赤裸，带着那一堆铁链大喇喇走进浴室。她瞟了一眼镜中的自己，青紫的吻痕遍布上半身，在她看来简直惨不忍睹。阿尼关上了水龙头，披上浴巾看着疑似炫耀身材的混血女子问道：“急着洗澡？”  
三笠咬紧牙关指着脚镣从牙缝中挤出一句话：“把这玩意给我解开，我要换裤子。”已经用尽这辈子的意识不破口大骂了，她想。  
阿尼耸了耸肩，随意地甩了甩头发去拿衣服。

“铁链的钥匙没带在身上，我上去取。”  
这句话意味着她还要再光一段时间。如果能逃出去，第一件事就是宰了这变态，三笠想。

==================================

等三笠洗完澡，换好衣裤重新戴上一堆废铁，天已经快亮了，她坐在火炉旁，想起了女军医刚取钥匙回来时鬓边结了冰的金发。要死的美。

直到现在，三笠才想起昨天阿尼出门前的那句话，她抬头看着伏在桌面上的女军医，开口问道：“艾……我的家人怎么样了？”  
阿尼抬起僵了一下的目光与三笠对视，一夜未眠的她显得病态疲倦。她摇了摇头：“抱歉，我没有打听到他们的消息。”

这句答复直接扯断了三笠的神经，她立刻站起身绕过火炉大步走到阿尼身边，不由分说揪住了对方的领口。

墨色的瞳燃烧着急切与愤怒，她加重了手上的力道将娇小女子拖得更近，升高了音量质问道：“你闹够了没有，我没有时间陪你浪费。如果我不在艾伦身边，以他的性格一定会死的！”

三笠没有想到，她的动作与言语彻底激怒了阿尼。没有任何先兆地，金发女子甩开她的手，猛地踢在三笠的脚踝上，将比她高大半头的混血女子踢倒。三笠像一只受伤的猛兽一样暴怒，她迅速起身与阿尼厮打在一起，但由于沉重的镣铐局限着她的动作，很快她就被女军医打倒在地。  
这种不公平的斗争带来的伤害远比软组织挫伤对混血女子的伤害更大。她抑郁，烦闷，无处宣泄也无法宣泄，她的自尊就像她的身躯一样躺在地上任人践踏，而自己却毫无还手之力。  
三笠躺在地上，结实的肌肉被坚硬的军靴踹着，但她连头都懒得抬。身体遭受的伤害比起精神遭受的打击根本不值一提，她不知道女军医为什么忽然像发疯了一样用尽全力对她施暴。  
三笠也没兴趣知道。

她想起了阿尼洗澡前敷衍的一吻，被刘海遮住的眉不自觉地蹙起。  
这是一种直直地从食道扎进胃低的感觉，令混血女子恶心到反胃。她们的关系正如女军医在强行囚禁她第一天所说的那样，连主仆都不如，她只是莱因哈特少尉强抢来的一个物件而已。  
用来发泄的物件。  
这些哗啦作响的废铁，是用以阻止自己反抗的。这样，这个女人想发泄的时候就可以肆无忌惮地发泄，也不会受到什么阻碍。  
自己的力量分明足以扭断这女人的脖子几十次，若是堂堂正正地对决胜负未可知。  
但她只是一只被阿尼狩猎到的猛兽，根本没有尊严可言。

三笠听到了呜咽声。她愣了一下，确定不是自己发出的。她确定，因为自己早在幼年丧父母之时就已经同时丧失了哭泣的能力。  
所以她冷然斜睨着正在揍自己的女军医。

金发女子的像是脱力了一样，足尖无力地碰了一下侧卧在地上的修长身躯。  
沉默片刻，她崩溃了一样对着三笠怒吼，每一句都撕心裂肺——  
“你以为外面在干什么！在杀人！你以为你现在出去就能改变什么？不过是街上多一具尸体！还是你想让你的那个什么…家人，拖着你的尸体埋在山脚？！”

倒在地上的人没有理会她。死黑的瞳如同白纸上的墨滴一样空洞无神。

“……三笠。”金发女子俯下身，透过乌黑凌乱的刘海在那双黑眸中搜寻她的情绪……被黑暗充盈的眼眸中，感情却是一片空白。  
“三笠。”她蹲下身，膝关节发出咔哒声响，像是维系情绪的神经忽然断裂的声音。  
素白的指尖颤抖着拨开三笠散在眉眼前的发丝，长而直的睫毛就像是垂死挣扎蝴蝶的翼，每一次翕动却像刀刃一样锋利，划过阿尼的气管。  
“三笠！”无论怎么唤，倒在地上的黑发女子都没有任何回应。女军医从未如此慌张过，不假掩饰的慌张……她抱起三笠的上身把头埋进黑发女子的肩窝，双臂不由自主地收紧。

“……放手。”比零度更低的声音在耳边响起，金发女子动作一僵。  
“就是死在外面也无所谓，我们的事无需你插手。”三笠用没有一丝起伏的语调接着对阿尼说：“你是说自己能保护别人，是圣人？”

“不用伪善地隐瞒自己的私欲了，我就是死也不会死在你的附属品这个位置上。”她冰冷的目光像是利剑，稳健地划破了阿尼的心肌任凭鲜血横流。

阿尼松开了双手，她望着三笠的眼神里只剩下难以置信。  
沉默十几秒之后，阿尼哼笑了一声。她湛蓝的双眼无比冷静，冷静得令人发毛。  
“没有错，我是自私。不过我没觉得自己是个好人。”她一把揪住了混血女子的领子将她提向自己，这个动作在三笠看来百分百是出于报复：“我只是觉得你没有一点概率能活到战争结束，如果我能做到，那么失败了二十多年的我就算成功了一次。”  
然后她狠狠地把三笠送回地板：“但是谁知道我明天怎么想。你太烦了，实在太烦了。”

女军医站起身拍了拍身上的灰土，走进盥洗室对着镜子重新盘发髻：“我要走了，你可以自杀但不要撞墙。根据你的体魄推断，就是以这个房间最长的距离助跑也撞不死。”

三笠撑起酸痛的身体坐在椅子上看着阿尼的背影，墨曜石一般的眼瞳中似乎有暗涌。  
阿尼戴好帽子快步走向地下室紧锁的门，她没有看三笠，但却在出门的时候用自言自语的语气说了一句：  
“希望等我回来告诉你，你那‘赶着送死的一家都还活着’的时候，你还没死透。”

阿尼打开门，忽然想起来什么似地退回来对三笠说：“对了，你才不是我的附属品。”  
她看到东洋人的目光中浮现出可以辨识的意外与难以掩饰的好奇，所以她接着说——

“你又不值钱。”

在看到三笠唇角僵硬地怒瞪她的瞬间，阿尼心头又如预期地升起一阵快意。

【TBC】


	7. 【章·七】

【章·七】

女军医象征性地带着医药箱出现在了新建好的普拉绍夫劳役营，这里就是她未来的工作地。此刻她面朝着一片空旷的作业地，背后小丘上的房子就是这个劳役营的负责人、她的表兄阿蒙 哥特上尉的居所。

她快步走向正在登记名单的文职人员，修长的食指在打字机旁的木桌上敲了敲……  
“名单，重新打一份给我。”她指了指自己的医药箱，示意他这是出于工作。  
少年有些紧张地点了点头，连忙加快了手速。

金发女军医边等边向四周环顾，排队的人都战战兢兢地看着她，像是看怪物一样的眼神。她坦然接受了陌生人的目光，毕竟传言中纳粹军医都是残忍的变态。  
等拿到名单之后，她从大衣口袋里掏出一支笔在耶格尔姓氏的三个名字上打了勾。

“把这三个人找出来，找出来立马让他们归队。记得低调点。”她把名单塞回少年手中，自己则站得远了些。  
格里沙 耶格尔，是一名戴着眼镜文质彬彬的中年男子。  
卡尔拉 耶格尔，是一名比较普通的妇女，但可以看出个性比较强。  
艾伦 耶格尔……她没有见过比这小子更蹩的人，明显没有认清他是阶下囚的事实。

皮质手套掩着口，阿尼冷笑了一声。她忽然想起三笠经常挂在嘴边的那句话，“如果我不在他身边，他一定会死”。  
的确，艾伦 耶格尔是个赶着去送死的家伙。但他却让阿尼眼前一亮，因为他的眼神中找不到恐惧。

她默默记下了自己需要留意的对象，便转身走向她工作的营房。

========================================

“交易？”黑发女子坐在床沿百无聊赖地踢了一下床腿，长长的铁链发出不怎么悦耳的哗哗响声。  
站在她面前的德国人摘下帽子点了点头：“是的。我可以保全你的家人。”  
墨玉般的眼珠转到眼尾，戴着沉重镣铐的双手置于大腿上，她不假思索地点了点头。  
“除了这条命，我没什么可以拿来跟你交易的。”三笠死气沉沉的眼瞳终于有了一丝生气： “但请你解开这些碍手碍脚的玩意，堂堂正正地杀死我。”

“我只会死在有能力杀死我的人手上。”  
她极为认真地对金发女子说，却引来对方一阵轻笑。

面对这种嘲笑，被激怒的三笠握紧了拳，她明显感觉到自己的尊严再度被对方戏弄了，愤愤地扭过头不再搭话，却没有看到金发女子唇边的弧度变得有些苦涩。

微凉的手抚上三笠的面颊，那么自然地将她的脸转向自己，而三笠还来不及拉开两人之间的距离就已经对上了那双勾魂摄魄的幽蓝双眼……  
“我若想杀你，那只能代表你的生命对我一文不值。所以我还会在乎你的尊严吗？”她的眼神远没有话语那么冰冷，让混血女子一时忘记了她的掌心还扶在自己的脸上。  
“我没有给你谈条件的权利。所以你只需要回答我是否成交。”她拉近了两人之间的距离……那天夜里的事再度浮现在三笠脑海中，黑发女子打了一个寒噤，戴着镣铐的手臂格开了阿尼的手，用厌恶的蹙眉神情掩饰自己前一瞬的慌乱。

金发女子也没有再强迫她看着自己，而是接着阐明条件：“如果成交，那么你就必须待在我这里，哪里也不许去。相应的，我不仅能保全你家人的性命，还能让他们免受劳役之苦。”  
“成交。多久？”混血女子很干脆地答应了女军医。  
金发女子抬起长而卷翘的睫毛：“直到战争结束。”  
说完，她突然弯下腰，隔着沉重冰冷的金属和三笠修长的手臂拥抱了一脸惊愕的混血女子……  
“……每夜陪我，直到我的噩梦结束。”清冷的声线那么近，像命令又像请求，从某种意义上讲，更像是一种暗示一种邀约。  
三笠感觉到一阵眩晕，身体竟违背信仰、道德与理智，产生了不该有的反应……

“我知道，你会感觉不适。”柔若无骨的双手抚上混血女子结实的背，阿尼的举动轻盈优雅：“怎么自我暗示是你的事情，但请不要让我看到你的不适。那样会令我困扰。”  
三笠咬紧牙关紧闭双眼……但即便是隔绝了视觉，仅仅是金发女子身上散发的若有若无的甜香和背部传来的触感，就足矣完完整整地勾起黑发女子对那夜的回忆。

“或许，你可以假装……”阿尼如此轻声细语用情话的语调说着冰冷的交易内容，三笠仍感觉到自己的心脏快要撞断肋骨冲出胸腔。

整个屋子那么安静，连吹进房间的风都悄无声息……

“……没什么。”金发女子咽下了说不出口的话，拉开了两人之间的距离，她捋了捋有些凌乱的金色刘海戴上了船形帽。

三笠没有追问下去，脑海中的一切就像这个时代一样混乱，她用力抬起沉重的双手，将苍白姣好的面颊连同冰冷嫌恶的神情一并埋进了掌心……  
她再一次错过、或许是金发女子有意回避，那被长长刘海掩住的湛蓝双眸露出了瞬间脆弱。

阿尼扶着门板抬起头，她望向坐在床沿低着头的混血女子，被迷雾笼罩的双目好不容易才聚焦……

是说。  
或许，你可以假装……你爱我。

她推开了地下室的门，阳光刺痛了她的眼，女军医匆匆忙忙抹了抹尖锐的眼角。

================================

莱因哈特军医是少有的工作认真严谨的军官。因为每天的工作都无比枯燥乏味，作为看守的军官都会把工作推给手下，自己则去寻些乐子。但莱因哈特军医从不把自己的工作给手下，甚至会直接拒绝其他人献殷勤的请求。  
她的同事们也见怪不怪，毕竟已经习惯了她独来独往的性格。没有人知道她这样做的用意，也没有人知道她在意的对象也仅仅是耶格尔一家。

阿尼的情绪似乎在这一段时间很稳定，因为每天晚上回到地下室之后，她都没有再因为小事和三笠发生争执。  
而三笠最头疼的事也没有发生，女军医并没有像那糟糕混乱的夜晚强制诱惑她令她难堪。她们之间甚至没有发生过密切的肢体接触，但混血女子却发现一件奇怪的事……  
她与阿尼背靠背睡在同一张床上，总会在入眠前莫名其妙地回忆起初夜。鼻腔里总能闻到身后女子身上散发的阵阵甜香，身体就会随着记忆产生一系列令自己无法理解的反应。一闭上眼，她就能看到阿尼半睁着那双慵懒诱惑的宝蓝眼眸，轻启薄唇邀请她一同……

三笠猛地睁开双眼，这种极端强烈的矛盾感令她恨不得立刻饮弹自尽。  
她感觉很绝望，她发现自己居然开始怀恋，怀恋近在咫尺的温柔。

但三笠万万没想到，事实上自己的幻想对象同时也在背后幻想着自己。而这一切，也是金发女子的一个小游戏，满足地听着三笠辗转反侧时衣料与床单摩擦发出的躁动声响，同时渴望着对方忍耐不住地与自己颈背厮磨聊以缓释。

噩梦暂时停止，那些无休止折磨着阿尼脆弱神经的枪声和哭声渐渐远去。  
但之后发生的事情却让阿尼切切实实地意识到，她高估了自己的能力，却低估了人性的残忍。

【TBC】

=================  
作者废话：接下来精神刚刚有些稳定趋势的阿尼小姐再度因受到强烈刺激而崩坏，即将做出不可思议的举动，楼主非常好心地为下次更新核能预警……


	8. 【章·八】

【章·八】

四月的气候已经不再那么难熬，金发女军医站在营房门口，松了松斗篷系带。  
自从她和三笠达成了交易关系，她便动用了职权把耶格尔一家调到了离自己最近最轻松的作业地。阿尼本不想让耶格尔家的任何人知道她有过动作，但艾伦是个观察力极为强大的少年，他不仅发现阿尼在有意帮他们一家，还猜到她知道三笠的下落。

“……总之三笠没死。”每次面对艾伦一有机会就打破砂锅问到底的行为，她总是用这句话搪塞过去，当她看到脾气暴躁且神经质的金瞳少年听到三笠平安的消息露出的欣慰笑容时，一种莫名其妙的酸楚和不适就会袭上心头。  
只有这个时候，她才想起自己是个柔弱少女，而令她难得动心的却也是个少女。  
阿尼承认，她开始觊觎本不属于自己的感情了，已经不再是起初的心血来潮，已经不再是为了那一点心满意足。  
她一面喟叹着人心不足，一面想办法照顾三笠的家人，一时间竟忘记了自己披着恶魔的衣裳站在深渊旁，自己视线所及之处，真正的恶魔也同样触手可及。

时间不会回头，即便那一天再普通。  
一声枪响从阳台上传来，俯身作业的人全都吓得扔下工具蹲身抱住了脑袋。  
空地中央一名中年女子应声倒地，鲜血从她的头部汩汩流出，瞬间被漆黑的泥土吸收……

女军医瘦削的双肩随着枪响颤了一下，她抬起头望向山丘顶的阳台，哥特上尉正以“督工”为名端着狙击枪搜寻着他的下一个目标。

“妈妈！”深褐色头发的少年眦目欲裂地奔向女子的尸身，全然不顾身旁人小心翼翼地劝阻。  
阿尼从来没有发现自己在这么大的变故下仍然可以如此果断，她的步伐强作稳健，不动声色地从正欲上前责骂他的另一名德国女兵手中接过皮鞭。

少年并没有发现，或许是无暇顾及阳台上那名凶手，仍然持着狙击枪……那嗜血的恶魔，正叼着烟通过瞄准镜指着他的太阳穴。

就在这时，一名戴着船形帽披着黑色披风的女军官走进了魔鬼的视线。他放下枪，眯着眼望着她抽出皮鞭狠狠打在少年的背上，不顾他的哭号拖着他的后领走出了视野。  
站在阳台上的阿蒙扔下了烟头，抬脚碾灭。

砖房的背后，身材娇小的女军官收起皮鞭，就在她松懈了一瞬，身旁的少年又冲向了田地……她毫不犹豫地抬脚扫过他的足踝，再度将他拖离表兄的视线。  
少年愤怒地回身肘击，被她格挡住。  
“你们……这群畜生！”他将所有愤怒全部发泄在金发女子的身上，双手扼住她纤细的脖颈瞪着充血的金瞳，誓要将她生吞活剥。  
等他定睛，却意外地发现那双平日冰冷的湛蓝眼瞳此刻充斥着复杂的感情……忧郁、无力、歉疚……他险些以为自己看错。

力量一瞬间的松懈使阿尼脱离了他的禁锢，将他踹倒在地。  
他刚想起身，胸口却一痛……踩在他胸前的军靴阻止他起来，女军官弯下腰，重心的下移令他感觉下一秒自己的胸骨就会断裂。  
“你还打算赶着去送死？”她紧蹙起眉峰。  
“所以我该怎么办？”愤怒的泪水顺着艾伦的眼角流下，他冲着女军官撕心裂肺地吼道：“我只能眼睁睁地看着你们这群禽兽不如的东西屠杀我的同胞，我的家人，而我却依靠三笠苟且偷生……”  
脚步声渐近，阿尼听到是军靴的声音，她立马捂住了艾伦的嘴。

就在她全神贯注听着身边响动的时候，左手传来一阵剧痛……被悲痛冲昏了头脑的艾伦狠狠咬在她手上，徒劳地挣扎着想去杀了阿蒙。  
平日情绪淡漠的阿尼终于愤怒了，她扬起右手重重抽在艾伦的脸上，拎起他的头拉近，直视着他狂乱的双眼，一字一顿地对他说：  
“如果想报仇，除了活着，你别无选择。”

她狠狠地将他的头按回地上，挪开了腿。恢复呼吸与理智的艾伦不住地咳嗽着，身旁身材娇小的女子侧首睥睨着他，血顺着修长的食指滴落在地上……她想起了方才卡尔拉的死。锋利的眉梢不受控制地一颤。  
在卡尔拉倒下的那一瞬间，阿尼就知道自己没有机会了。没有留住三笠的机会，也没有全身而退的机会。她也不知道自己为什么会去救艾伦，为什么会做这种徒劳的垂死挣扎。

“总有一天……”艾伦像是一只受伤的猛兽，眼神狠戾危险：“我会让你们这群无耻的魔鬼血债血偿。”

女军官双目失焦了一瞬，旋即转身弯腰拾起了帽子，拍了拍戴回头顶。  
“活到那一天，杀罚随你。”

也许等不到那一天，自己就已经崩溃了。  
女军医缓步走远，金色的眉弯着极端痛苦的弧度，忽然笑出了声……

=================================

金发女子解开了三笠的手铐，一切看似照常。混血女子褪下上衣背对着阿尼露出精壮的背脊，看上去和两个月前没有任何区别。阿尼知道，这一段时间里，三笠根本没有间断体能训练，这代表着她从未放弃过逃出这里。不知为何，金发女子心中忽然腾升一阵苦涩的欣慰感。  
女军医坐在餐桌旁，双手交叠放在下颌。春天回暖了，她却一点也感觉不到。弧度忧郁的双眼望向没有尽头的窗外，她听着浴室的水声，抬起手腕，一手伸到脑后解开了发髻，另一手伸到颈前扯开了外套领口……

待混血女子披着浴巾从里间走出来准备把衣服穿回去再不情愿地戴回手铐脚镣时，她清冷的墨瞳却因惊讶而收缩起来……  
身材娇小的金发女子站在离她几步之遥的地方，一头淡金色的中长发颓靡地披散在肩头…阿尼并没有穿外套，连衬衣的领口都是散开的。她一步步走向只披着一块大浴巾的高挑女子，一边逼近对方一边轻缓地解开腰带……  
三笠不自觉地向后退了一步，那被阳光和金发点缀的脸庞此刻绝望得令人迷醉。背对着光的金发女子就如真的被光明背弃了一般，连幽暗的眼神都带着看似漫不经心的痛楚与彻底自甘堕落的无奈。

三笠调动几乎停转的大脑，她搜遍了所有词终于找到了用以概括此刻站在自己眼前的金发女子的形容。这感觉就是刺眼了。  
那种从骨子里散发出的消极就像阿尼的美一样，是与生俱来的，但此刻，当这两种特质同时走向极端的时候，却违和得令人不忍心再多看一眼。  
混血女子紧张地与阿尼对视着，她想问金发女子发生了什么才会变成这副模样，她想劝阻金发女子不要用这副模样面对自己，可她的喉咙就像被火烧过一样灼痛。这一次，她发誓自己没有被诱惑，因为三笠感觉自己的心已经难受到根本无暇他顾的程度了。

三笠就这样直视着阿尼的双眼，时间像崩溃一般停滞在两人之间，直到金发女子弧度完美的嘴角勾起诡异的笑，她牵起三笠苍白修长的手，拖着惊愕的混血女子坠入被苦痛麻痹的浑噩。  
带着无可奈何的苦，走投无路的痛，金发女子拽着三笠冰凉颤抖的右手覆在了自己的下腹，接着引导她向下摸索……  
指尖滑过一片光滑稀疏的毛发，沾染着温暖湿滑的体液，三笠本能地想抽回手，手腕却被阿尼紧紧握住。  
她的头脑无比清醒，她清楚地知道阿尼想要什么也清楚地知道自己在做什么，可就连戴着手铐时，混血女子都没有感觉到自己的双手如此沉重。

忽然，金发女子再度向前挪了一步，娇小的身躯整个都贴在三笠赤着的胸前。突然的亲近使混血女子感到一阵心慌，无法抽回的手更深地擦过金发女子最柔软细嫩的部位，一声游离于痛苦与解脱之间的轻吟从怀中传来，三笠低下头，她看到阿尼红透的脸庞挂着不自然的羞赧与满足，伪装出的满足……  
幽蓝的眼眸闪烁着变幻莫测的情绪，最后彷徨着停在了自轻自贱的轻佻，她用尖俏的下颌磨蹭着混血女子极富弹性的前胸，接着缓缓上移，在与三笠意外冷静的黑眸对视中败下阵来，转而用柔嫩的脸颊贴在高挑女子胸前……  
“你一定感觉得到，我的欲望在顺着你的手指流淌到你的掌心。”她的声线太好听，一番淫艳话语像是练习过无数遍一样自然，滴水不漏地没有带出一丝真实感情。  
“……身体总不会骗人的。”女军医像是为了说服谁一样低声接着说，却得到了混血女子极端冰冷的回应……

“可是你会。”

【TBC】

=====================  
楼主废话：对不起写出这么丧失内容的我会去面壁思过的，但这篇已经定性丧心病狂所以楼主要想从良也只能下篇再说了……对不起热爱纯真小阿尼的大家，我先给自己点根蜡


	9. 【章·九】

【章·九】

是的…淌过指尖温暖滑腻的体液源源不断，那触感令人脸红心跳，可三笠心里太难受，无处宣泄的难受。  
但她没有想到，自己这句话会触及阿尼内心最深的伤口……怀中的女子浑身都僵硬了，就像一盘棋开局连续输掉车马后一样，进退两难。

阿尼抬起头，直视着不带一丝感情的黑眸。她想起了卡尔拉的死，她想起了艾伦的哭喊，她想起了自己从开局就预示着满盘皆输的绝望窘迫。  
她是个骗子，从现在开始，她要不择手段地继续欺骗下去。没有退路，无法回头。  
所以阿尼踮起脚尖，一手勾着三笠的脖颈拉近对方近距离对视着，眼神自信：“你没有忘记吧，我们的……交易。”  
三笠秀气不乏英挺的眉微微蹙起，她猜得到，阿尼接下来会说什么。  
“我不和你做，你就会对我的家人下手？”她将自己猜想的原分不动说了出来，悲悯地看着震惊的阿尼。

周遭的空气凝滞了……良久，阿尼的眼神中闪过了一丝难过。  
三笠以为她会善罢甘休，但她没有想到，阿尼偏过头望向空荡的门口，用有些沙哑的声线说出了最令混血女子痛苦的话。

“我们不过是各取所需罢了。”

三笠的手僵住了，脑海中不断闪过那些纠葛不休的画面，她想起了金发女子故意诱惑的动作，她想起了被欲望点染的幽蓝眼波……她想起了她们初夜后，阿尼敷衍的吻。  
明明是所谓“交易”，她却感觉到自己犹如蒙受奇耻大辱。三笠愤怒了，无论眼前的金发女子曾经用怎样的言语羞辱她，甚至假使阿尼真的拿家人的安危来威胁她，她都坚信自己不可能比此刻更愤怒。  
三笠没有任何时刻比此刻更希望阿尼从未出现在自己的生命中，哪怕在遇见阿尼之前就死掉也没所谓。  
墨色的双瞳中燃烧着暗炎，身材高挑的女子扯下肩上的浴巾甩到桌上。在阿尼复杂的目光中，她扼着金发女子纤细的脖颈将对方压在了床上，没有抽回的食指深深没入体内……  
娇小女子痛哼一声，模糊着视线与紧扼自己颈项的黑发女子对视……她急促地呼吸着稀薄的空气，听到对方接近歇斯底里地咆哮。  
“你想要，就把我的手砍掉啊！为什么还要把我整个人绑着不放！”  
阿尼偏过头，双目无神地望着斑驳的墙面……  
混血女子快要被身下毫无回应的回应逼疯了，没有预兆地并起两指再度突入：“这就是你想要的吗？你说话啊！”  
一阵撕裂的痛楚从最细嫩脆弱的部位传来，从未感受过的疼痛迫使金发女子蹙起了眉，双手攥紧了床单……她痛得哭出声来，但三笠并不知道，身体的疼痛根本无法令阿尼落泪。真正的痛苦之源，是她得到了自己想要的，却彻底失去了她赖以生存的。  
淡金色的发丝沾着泪水散在她的侧颜，睫毛半掩着碧蓝的眸随着啜泣声颤抖着。阿尼哭着，勾起了唇角。  
是啊，这就是我想要的。  
她仿佛在说。

那一瞬间，三笠的心像是恨不得挤干最后一滴血一样猛然缩紧……她终于懂了，苍白骨感的手从白皙的颈项上移开，掩住了自己微张的口。生平第一次，黑发女子心痛得几欲作呕。  
终于明白了，身下笑着饮泣的女子想要的是什么，而赖以生存的又是什么。  
她颤抖着抽出手，战战兢兢地抚上阿尼被泪水浸得微凉的面颊，指尖在白皙的皮肤上留下一抹血迹，她将阿尼的脸转向自己。  
“你……为什么一次又一次地逼我，逼我伤害你？”三笠清冷的声线失控地颤着，她询问着阿尼，像是怕吵到金发女子一样轻。  
……因为我想要更多的痛苦，来解脱。阿尼没有迎上她墨色的眼瞳，弧度已经死在了嘴角。  
“你……对别人也是这样吗？”这样放纵自己，这样轻贱自己。三笠看不起像个小女人一样求证这种无聊事情的自己，可她放不下，自己内心最深幽的恐惧。  
并不是的，只有你不会笑话我……我想。阿尼感觉自己的眼角仍在发热，匆匆忙忙阖上了眼帘。  
“你为什么要骗我？”三笠双手捧着阿尼的泪颜，轻声问道。  
阿尼依然没有回答，泪水从眼角不停溢出。她知道三笠说的和自己所想的并非同一种欺骗……自己根本没有对方想得那般善良。  
她的欺骗，只出于自私，自私地想要用短暂的快乐减缓死亡罢了。  
思及此，她已经快无法遏制想要坦诚的想法，却忌惮那终将到来的一无所有。  
她赖以生存的，只剩下一个摘星揽月的愿望——得到三笠的心。

“回答我！！！”三笠突然怒吼道，带着濒临绝望的歇斯底里。  
……却只换来阿尼有些惊惧的一皱眉头。

混血女子颓然俯下身，用额头抵住了沉默金发女子的前额……

唇上传来温软的触感，阿尼吃惊地猛然睁眼，她看到三笠半闭着黯然的墨瞳，比午夜还要静谧。  
阿尼惊恐地发现，她在墨曜石一般的瞳孔中看到了疼惜。  
不……求求你不要，不要这样温柔地看着我…我会怕。金发女子反常地挣扎着，她再度开始抽泣，想要推开三笠。  
牙关被舌撬开，轻缓地进出着刮过柔嫩的口腔。这是阿尼曾教给混血女子的吻，却万万不敢奢望三笠会主动吻自己。  
停下来，快点停下来……一声委屈的呜咽从唇角溢出，被黑发女子的舌尖卷入口中。三笠捧起阿尼神情痛苦的脸颊，极尽温柔地含着她湿软的下唇，丝毫没有放过她的意思。

金发女子急喘着推搡压在她身上的混血女子，她啜泣着咬住三笠的唇，却在与三笠怜惜的目光对视时哭得一点力也使不出。  
不值得的，自己怎么配得上这种怜爱。阿尼松开了口，望着三笠不住地摇着头，泪水被苍白骨感的指尖拭去……  
“不要哭了。”混血女子的词句生硬，语气却是难以置信的温柔，她握住了阿尼推拒的手，将掌心贴着自己的心口：“你哭，我这里很难受。”  
碧眸女子怔然地望着三笠，她的目光就好像在看一个突然靠近自己的陌生人一样，疑惑忐忑。

阿尼有些犹豫地收回了手，然后再度覆上了三笠的胸前靠左……她张了张口，用哭得沙哑的嗓音不安地问道：“这里？”  
三笠点了点头，她放松了浑身的肌肉伏在娇小的身躯上，将头埋进了阿尼的肩窝。  
那阵阵淡甜令她眼尾发热，可三笠不知道该如何流泪。她睁着双眼，盯着阿尼凝脂般的肩颈阴影中反射着黄昏最后一缕微光的淡金发丝，这是最接近阳光的颜色。

三笠从未像此刻这么清楚自己在想些什么，她想把心掏给仇敌看，告诉对方，阿尼 莱因哈特这个名字已经深深地铭在了那里。不要哭，咸涩的泪会刮痛刻下的伤口，而那伤口是她想保留一辈子的。所以不要哭……所以不要哭。  
感觉脊背被温软的双手抚上，三笠撑起身体，低头与安静的湛蓝双眸对视着。  
长而直的睫毛缓缓开阖了几下，她用极为认真的语调向身下的娇小女子询问道：“我想要你，今晚可以吗？”

【TBC】


	10. 【章·十】

【章·十】

纤细的双臂在强健的背后交锁，金发女子抬起上身紧贴着三笠……她有很多话想问东洋人，想问三笠会不会再想离开她，想问三笠的心里有没有她……  
她想问，她们能不能相爱。  
可阿尼就像是暂时失语了一样，一句话也问不出。

湛蓝的目光在三笠看不到的角度挣扎着……末了，金发女子黯然点了点头。

求欢终于得到了应允，混血女子侧首吻了一下阿尼白皙的颈项，舌尖舔过钻石耳坠，细细描绘着她精致的耳廓，惹得娇小女子一阵喘息。  
三笠解开阿尼的衣扣将手伸进衬衣里，仅仅是抚摸着阿尼温暖光滑的肌肤，就足以情难自已。修长的手伸到金发女子瘦削的背后，将她的腰背托起了一点，唇舌从颈项一路滑落至锁骨印下吻痕，再向下。炽热的呼吸声像掌中的腰肢一样起伏，鼻尖在高挺的胸前来回磨蹭，薄唇含住了因刺激而变得更加娇艳的乳尖。  
身下的娇喘呻吟随着唇舌挑逗的轻重而起伏，三笠抬眼观察着面颊绯红的阿尼，却没有停下动作。  
她看到金色的眉难耐地蹙起，她看到柔嫩的唇瓣微微张开，她看到白皙的小手扶着额头插进淡金的发丝。这些动作无不告诉三笠，身下的人是多么心痒。

她松口，不舍地用舌腹再压一下，满意地看到金发女子仰首急喘。  
混血女子向上移了移，直挺的鼻梁与阿尼的鹰钩鼻厮磨着……似乎是担心怠慢了对方激情会退却，她扶着娇小女子的大腿有些着急地调整姿势。  
三笠轻吻着阿尼，修长的双腿跨到她腿间霸道地向前倾身，竟然在雾气蒙蒙的湛蓝眼眸中看到了一丝慌乱……她调侃一样抵着对方紧张抿起的唇轻声细语，问阿尼是在害羞吗，却得到了意料之外的答案。  
“你……这种事怎么学得那么快。”  
三笠一怔，轻缓地吻着金发女子的唇瓣：“我学什么都快。”  
“不知羞。”她终于逗笑了情绪低迷的阿尼，气氛直线升温。

混血女子一手揽着娇小女子的肩颈，另一手探到结实的小腹向下摸索……指腹无意擦过花核，身下女子颤抖了一下紧紧攥住了被单，一分痛苦九分娇媚的呻吟声传入耳中。  
三笠更贴近阿尼，用谜样的目光看着对方，侧首舔吻白皙的颈项：“抱着我。可能会痛。”  
感觉到脖颈被纤细的手臂拥住，她的手才开始小心动作。掌心轻揉着已经充分润湿的秘地，骨节分明的手指滑入的同时，手掌也覆在了敏感的核心上。  
指节刮过之前的撕裂伤口，阿尼痛得忍不住呜咽，双腿不由自主地缠上了混血女子的腰部，但紧接着一阵酥麻的感觉又盖过了疼痛，她伏在三笠的肩窝深呼吸，每一次的进出都令她的神经在两种截然不同的感受中来回穿梭。  
三笠的技巧进步得无法想象，她几乎已经掌握了阿尼全身的敏感点，无论是力度的拿捏还是时机的把握都精准得令金发女子难以置信，只能拥抱她、亲吻她、回应她，除此之外根本无法思考任何事。  
肢体交缠，被渴望渲染的呼吸一点即燃……她们在心底呼喊着对方的名，用稀薄的意识对彼此述说着情话。可她们不是陌生人，从今往后她们再也没有机会将对方当做陌生人，很多情说不出口，都有无法绕过的理由……  
只得此刻更紧密地拥抱，才能开解不为人知的寂寥。

温热的嫩肉挤压着修长的指，汗水顺着鬓角的金发滑落，娇小女子蜷缩在三笠的怀中，收紧了环抱结实肩背的双臂。  
“要到了吗？”混血女子施力进得更深，一边舔吻着她的耳廓一边轻声询问。  
阿尼压抑不住仰起头轻喘着，纤腰不知不觉地迎合着她的动作而小幅摆动，紧张的声带只能发出单音作为应答。  
“抱紧了。”三笠扶着金发女子的后脑压在自己的肩窝。  
深入体内的指加速抽动，已经敏感到无以复加的阿尼呜咽着紧紧拥住身材强健的混血女子。  
三笠闭上双眼，光滑娇小的身体随着她的动作不停与她摩擦着，每一声呻吟都像胶着的蜜糖……手掌揉着极端敏感的小核，指尖深深抵着柔嫩体内最怕触碰的一点，混血女子难耐地蹙起眉，将头埋在凝脂般洁白的肩膀上咬了下去，怀中的人终于在持续不断的刺激与突如其来的锐痛中高声娇吟出来。

意识片刻脱离了躯壳，待金发女子能聚焦目光的时候，她发现自己正侧躺在三笠的怀中，面颊紧贴在三笠的胸前……她可以清楚地感觉到，修长的手指在自己的发丝间滑动，这种温柔的举动令她泫然欲泣。

素手扶上三笠的腰，黑暗中，混血女子可以透过衬衣袖薄薄的布料感觉到对方的体温。阿尼没有说话，但她的拥抱却告诉三笠，不要走。  
混血女子闭上双眼抱得更紧，喉咙里像是血液翻腾一样什么也说不出，她相信，被自己揽在怀里的女子也是同样的感受。  
她们在寂静的夜里无声相拥，直到眼睑再也撑不住睡意的撩拨。

长直的睫毛如破茧的蝶挣扎了一下，黑发女子低头望着怀中紧拥着自己的金发女子，清晨的阳光透过狭窄的天窗，将阿尼精致的耳廓映成半透明。昨晚发生的一切都像是一场跌宕起伏的大梦，但她清楚地知道自己从未睡得如此沉，沉到一夜无梦。  
自从被关在这个地下室，三笠就从没有脱离过镣铐，此刻的她应该算是这两个多月以来最自由的时刻。是的，她感觉自己的心终于自由了。  
但三笠却发现了比金属镣铐更牢固的禁锢——她发现自己不再那样迫切地想要逃离这里了，她发现自己不敢想象阿尼一个人在空荡的地下室里哭。  
她发现自己想要的，此刻就在怀中。  
而最令混血女子意外的是，自己坦然接受了这些疯狂的变化。  
她看着刚醒来的金发女子坐起身，背对着她系起一颗一颗纽扣，白皙纤细的手将领口里的金发撩出披在肩头，末了侧首与三笠对望……  
也许是不知道该说什么，或许是想说的实在太多，直到三笠把衣服穿上重新戴上那一套沉重的金属，她们都没有说话。

当阿尼绾好发髻穿戴整齐准备出门的时候，三笠忽然拉住了她柔软的手。金发女子回过头，湛蓝的眸满是讶异，混血女子的动作完全出乎她的意料。  
她用霸道的目光直视着阿尼，墨色的双瞳那么沉寂，却又极具侵略性。  
那一瞬间，阿尼只能听到自己的心跳声。

她忽然很害怕，因为她发现……自己终于得到了最害怕失去的。  
金发女子转过身望着东洋人，眼神闪烁。她犹豫了一下，箭步迈回三笠面前弯腰捧起她的面颊吻了下去。  
舌尖触到唇齿，一直抵到对方的舌，匆忙而热烈地交缠着，然后突然分开。  
阿尼闭上双眼抵着三笠的额头，轻喘着让自己冷静下来。

“会办到的，我承诺过你。”说完，阿尼匆匆旋踵走向门口，不敢再多看那难得温柔的目光哪怕一眼。

明知自己已经无力挽回，却仍然说出了自我催眠的谎言。  
怎么能克制，这攀附在心尖的诱惑。

【TBC】


	11. 【章·十一】

【章·十一】

克拉科夫一间工厂的经理办公室楼梯下站着一名身材娇小的女子，一头极浅的金发看上去相当惹眼。  
但更刺眼的是她身上的黑色党卫队军服，路过的犹太工人都不敢正眼瞧她。

总经理办公室的门打开，一名身材高大的英俊男子对她大方一笑，做了一个“请”的手势，女军官礼貌地颔首，走上台阶。

“奥斯卡 辛德勒。”他热情地伸手握了握女军官的指尖：“我见过你，在阿蒙的派对上。”  
“阿尼 莱因哈特。”女军官脱下船形帽，她仔细观察着这名商人，他英俊的面容总挂着阳光般坦荡的笑容。  
“莱因哈特小姐，幸会。”辛德勒先生请她稍坐：“不知您今天来敝厂有何贵干？”

金发女子摆了摆手婉拒：“我不好在这里多做停留，今天来找您是因为我遇上了力有未逮的事。”  
她湛蓝的眼眸认真得令人着迷：“我需要您的帮助。希望您能允许两名犹太人到您的工厂工作。”  
辛德勒先生沉默了片刻，双手插进裤子口袋转过身，透过落地玻璃望着忙碌工作的厂工们。他没有让阿尼看到自己面露难色，也不大想知道这个党卫队女军官究竟为什么想帮助犹太人。他是一名商人，他需要借助战争发大财，他需要廉价的劳动力……而阿蒙的到来和普拉绍夫集中营的建立，却直接导致整个克拉科夫陷入恐慌。  
每个犹太人都在朝不保夕的恐惧中战战兢兢过活，也许第二天无缘无故吃枪子的就是自己。  
他，奥斯卡 辛德勒的工厂，已经成为犹太人默认的避难所。白天在他的工厂工作就等价于可以逃离杀人狂魔的视野。  
辛德勒先生很担心，他的担心也不同于一开始那么单纯。现在的他，比破产更担心的一件事是阿蒙哥特对他的厂工下手。  
比起财产，他更负担不起这么多人的性命。  
然而他担负的性命却仍在增长。

辛德勒先生点燃了一根烟，身后清亮的嗓音响起，他收回担忧的神情转回身望向阿尼。  
他看到阿尼从小巧的耳垂上取下了一对精致的钻石耳坠，放在了他的桌角。  
“先生，我知道您是一名商人。”  
辛德勒深邃的双目有些惊讶，他怔了一下苦笑道：“莱因哈特小姐的忙我当然会帮。不过即便是您给了我这对钻石，您生日那天我照样得还。”  
阿尼听懂了辛德勒的黑色幽默，每逢党卫队军官或家属过生日，他都必须送礼打点。  
所以她微微一笑：“我的生日刚过不久，先生不必担心。况且我只是官至少尉，根本无需挂心。”

辛德勒叹了口气，从西装内袋里掏出纸笔，嘴角的弧度无可奈何：“请问他们两人的名字是？”  
“艾伦 耶格尔。格里沙 耶格尔。”湛蓝的眼眸满蕴着真挚的谢意，阿尼戴回帽子：“谢谢您，未来我会尽自己所能不给您增加任何负担。”

辛德勒记下名字，见女军官已经准备离开，他大步走到门口帮她打开屋门。  
“再见。”阿尼回首顾盼着道别，她那一瞬间的眼神，让辛德勒感觉他们是同一种人。

抱着单纯利己的目的，追求着单纯利己的目的，却在这条路上承受得越来越多，连自己都没有自信能笑着走到最后。  
但他们都会一直走下去……他会走下去，他相信她亦如是。

====================================================

女军医站在营房前，看到艾伦和格里沙从队伍里被传唤出来，终于松了一口气。她亲自将两人带往辛德勒工厂，一路上艾伦的眼神仍然带着敌意。  
阿尼一直不敢相信艾伦和三笠是同年，比起他，三笠显得早慧许多。她一直都很在意三笠过去发生了什么，才令这名混血女子情绪如此淡漠。又是因为什么，才会如此在意此刻站在她身后的金瞳少年。

她把他们送到工厂门口，和两名德国兵门卫打了招呼之后便离开了。每每想起卡尔拉的死都令她感到不适，阿尼一路上都没有和艾伦父子说话。

晚上回到军医住所，她又听到一阵男孩的号哭。  
是的，几乎每次回去她都会听到这种声音。女军医踏上楼梯准备回房取东西，一阵酒气扑鼻而来，她抬起头看到一名喝得酩酊大醉的男子一边咒骂着一边扶着楼梯扶手往下走。  
他看到阿尼回来，咧嘴一笑显得更加猥琐：“他又犯精神病了，很吵是吧，我帮你教训他……”话音未落，醉鬼一脚踏空从楼梯上滚了下去。女军医头也没回地上楼了。  
她的同事都是一群精神病，或被压抑得无处宣泄整日借酒浇愁，或整天以草菅人命为乐。  
她想她也不正常。

阿尼回到房间里，把门关上利落地反锁，男孩的哭声断断续续从门缝里传进来。她蹙着眉打开了上锁的柜门，拿出了一个精致的小提琴箱。

=================================================

“我的家。嗯……我曾经的家在奥地利维也纳。”金发女子脱下帽子和外套挂在门口，只穿着白衬衣和黑军裤的她少了几分煞气多了几分英气。  
混血女子坐在床沿默默倾听，她的神情告诉阿尼，自己想了解更多。  
“这个。”她打开了琴箱，拿出小提琴：“是我以前的朋友。”  
阿尼笑得像个孩子，收回笑容的时候却来不及掩饰忧伤。  
“你……为什么离开家？”三笠犹豫了一下，还是问了出来。  
阿尼一边把琴架在肩上一边答道：“我有说过自己二十多年就没有做成过一件事吧？”  
金发女子与疑惑的墨瞳对视片刻，接着解释：“小时候因为身体条件原因，力量不够，教我格斗的父亲对我一直很不满意。后来和父亲大吵了一架，一气之下就跟着表兄离开了维也纳。我去慕尼黑学医，一段时间都没有表兄的消息。再见到他的时候，他已经是纳粹党卫队军官了……”  
阿尼没有再讲下去的意思，三笠大概可以猜到后面的事，也默契地没有追问。

金发女子将弓搭在弦上，深吸一口气半阖双目：“我很久没有练了，只拉一首。”

悠扬的琴声响起，三笠的思绪渐渐飘远。  
弓在不相邻的弦之间来回跳动，像是两个提琴同时演奏一样，让混血女子想起了自己经历的两个家。她想起母亲慌张地把她抱进钢琴箱里，打开琴箱的却是一名金瞳男孩。  
她想起母亲倒在血泊里，那双曾在琴键上舞蹈的双手一动不动。她想起自己哭着握起刀刺死了扼住艾伦脖颈的歹徒。

直到琴声停止，她的目光才从记忆世界回到金发女子身上。

“想不到你会喜欢帕格尼尼。”黑发女子将戴着镣铐的双手放在膝盖上，眼神中蕴藏的内涵像她的东方血统一般神秘。  
“……这有什么好奇怪的。”阿尼放下肩上的小提琴，歪着头疑惑地望着三笠。  
“没有。”三笠摇了摇头，双手十指交叉托着下颌与金发女子对望。  
阿尼下眼线的弧度有些忧郁，但眼尾却又尖锐犀利，她的个性就如同长相一样矛盾，脾气就像目光一样难以捉摸。  
但此刻的她，确确实实像是一名来自奥地利音乐之都的艺术家。她演奏的帕格尼尼第二首随想曲虽然炫技意味很浓，但不得不说她的跳弦技巧确实非常厉害。  
混血女子忍不住想鼓掌，却又不甘心，禁不住想要戏弄她一番的想法。跑神几秒，阿尼已经走到了她的身前。

【TBC】

====================

楼主废话：不用担心，完全没有卡H因为没有H……噗……


	12. 【章·十二】

【章·十二】

“在想什么？”她将琴和弓背到身后弯下腰询问道，眼神中难得带着一点点顽皮的好奇心。一点点。  
三笠抬眼望着近在咫尺的金发女子，沉默片刻风轻云淡地答道：“想你刚才的演奏啊。”  
“不错吧？”碧蓝眼眸中闪耀的自信令三笠越发恶趣味地想要打击她。  
墨玉般的眼瞳流转着一点点促狭意味：“有那么一段很像是……”  
在金发女子期待的眼神中，她接着说出了下半段：“……锯床腿。”  
三笠果不其然地迎来了阿尼温度骤降的冰冷目光。她的不服，她的冷哼，无一不令黑眸女子感到内心愉悦。

阿尼提着琴抬起右膝跪上三笠身侧的床沿，顺势跨坐在混血女子修长的大腿上，伸出双臂环上了她的肩颈。  
她挺直了腰，竟比躬身而坐的三笠还高出那么一点，湛蓝的双目睥睨着三笠，仔细观察她长直的睫毛轻缓地扇动……阿尼无意识地咬了咬下唇，开始有些怀疑是不是自己太久没有练习，技艺真的生疏了。很想赌气找个没有人敢去的地方去练琴，但要说“没有人敢去的地方”……除了表兄的别墅，似乎也只有这里了。  
“……真的这么糟糕？”她不甘心地求证着，没有发现自己握着弓的手在细微地颤抖。

“开玩笑的。”三笠略直起身抬起墨色的眼瞳与阿尼对视，长而略深的眼尾带着丝缕温度。  
“哈……”金发女子轻笑出声，紧张的神经立刻放松了下来。她一手将琴与弓放进身旁椅子上的琴盒里，另一只手摸过金属镣铐握住了三笠修长的手。

“抬起来，手臂。”金发女子命令道，在看到三笠抬起胳膊的时候眼神中的不满终于消散了些许。盘起一头金发的娇小女子像猫似的钻进三笠被手铐封闭的臂弯，双手捧起混血女子精致的脸庞：“再跟我开锯床腿的玩笑……”  
她再度拉近了两人之间所剩无几的距离，唇贴唇对三笠软语：“晚上跟你晃断床腿。”  
混血女子闻言一怔，她想起了她们的初次相遇（或许只能说是阿尼单方面强迫与她相遇），被阿尼从背后偷袭打昏。现在的感觉就像是被再度偷袭一样昏沉，想要闭上双眼躺下。  
她轻轻地磨蹭着阿尼柔软的唇瓣，呼吸的温度在向上攀爬。温香软玉在怀，就连抬眼都愈发吃力。这不是女子，是妖精……三笠想着，吻着，带着她倒在床上。  
身下的金发女子从不吝惜回应，甚至每一次的回应都带着戳中三笠心坎的热情。所以除却种族国籍立场这些阴魂不散的客观因素，她还是蛮享受和阿尼相处的。  
相处……不仅仅是接吻和亲热，还有沟通与交心。  
三笠不想承认，和阿尼在一起令自己产生了从未有过的满足感。无论是身体还是心灵。她不想承认，自己总是能在阿尼那双代表最纯正雅利安血统的湛蓝色眸中找到自己的影子。  
阴郁，厌世，孤独，以及一些自己想要拥有却不曾拥有的感情——比如……悲悯与善良？  
这与侵略者和精神病格格不入的词汇。

混血女子的思绪开始混乱，她有些暴躁地动了动被阿尼背部压着的双手伏在金发女子耳边低喘：“解开这该死的手铐。”  
“不。”阿尼语调有些顽劣却毫无商量余地。她搂着三笠精壮的上身侧卧在黑发女子的臂弯中，与冷漠狂躁的目光对视——  
“这样，你的双臂就只能拥抱我了。”

……这女人疯了。她真的，已经，确实疯了。三笠怔怔地望着SS女军医，强迫自己为她定性。  
怎么可能，她在阿尼慵懒的双目中找到了除了情欲以外的炽热感情……是爱吗？三笠不确定。她能确定的只有阿尼唇边真的挂着微笑，不是嘲讽也非绝望，而是发自内心的微笑。  
与这血腥的、践踏人性的时代格格不入的笑容。  
你这女人，在笑什么。三笠张了张嘴，凶恶的语气如鲠在喉。她费劲地吞咽着，最后的表情如放弃一般颓然：“今晚只是拥抱？”  
“是啊，不满意？”双目灵动，反问的语气显得阿尼心情极好。  
“……没。”一如既往简洁的答复，被铐住的双臂却不自觉地收紧。三笠忽然感觉有些困倦了，是一种久违的安逸困倦，她收了收手臂示意阿尼再靠紧一些，感觉到怀中女子的脸颊紧紧贴在自己的胸前，头顶淡金的绒毛磨蹭着自己的下颌，三笠才如同梦呓一样问阿尼：“喜欢莫扎特吗？”  
感觉怀中女子点了点头，她接着说：“如果能活着走出这里，我们就用合奏作为道别吧。”  
气氛瞬间僵冷了下来，三笠微微蜷了一下身，抱紧了身材娇小的阿尼。  
“……我钢琴弹得很好。”  
怀中金发女子抬起头来，三笠无法忽视她尖锐眼尾挂着的一丝晶亮，但阿尼立刻揶揄她“大言不惭”，很轻巧地将上一刻的情绪瞒了过去。

墨玉与蓝宝石安静地对望着，壁钟滴答，一晃半晌……  
阿尼有些紧张地伸舌尖舔了舔下唇，然后将湿润温软的唇瓣送向三笠……黑眸女子很自然地接了下来，小心翼翼地亲吻了阿尼。  
“晚安吻。送你的。”她与三笠抵着额头，垂下了淡金色的睫毛。

混血女子怦然心动，她仿佛听到了很细微的声音——什么裂开的声音，窸窸窣窣……  
是最后的防备吗。  
三笠闭上双眼，认命般叹了一口气。  
“晚安。”她很细微地勾起嘴角，轻声对金发女子说。

=================================

之后的日子里，三笠一个人在地下室的时候会想很多事。  
自己什么时候能走出这个地下室，什么时候会和阿尼告别。  
什么时候才有机会再见。

心境的变化几乎是不可逆的，三笠不再感觉镣铐能留得住自己。能留住自己的，只有阿尼 莱因哈特这个人。  
慕尼黑也好维也纳也罢，SS军医也好纳粹军官的亲属也罢，她都是阿尼 莱因哈特。  
每个人都没有办法选择自己的国籍和出身，也无法选择自己的遭遇和遭遇对象。  
可是人多少还是有选择空间的，比如阿尼选择“留下”她，而她选择了接纳阿尼。

三笠认为自己和门外的世界已经彻底隔离了，和外界唯一的触媒就是阿尼。她听阿尼说，普拉绍夫集中营越来越危险，病人和没有劳动能力的人都会被“清理”。  
阿尼抱着她，安慰她，告诉她艾伦一家人都不在劳役营服役，让她放心。  
那个时候，三笠发现她们之间的关系早已不是“交易”那么单纯了，她贴着阿尼的胸口可以清楚地听到对方的心跳声里满满的都是不舍。

混血女子不知道如何回应这种不舍，也许她该告诉阿尼，不必每天都如此担心她会离开。  
但她终究还是说不出口，因为战争结束是早晚的事，她们的分别也只是时间问题。  
每当三笠看到阿尼那双湛蓝的眼眸中自己的倒影，她就打心眼不想再提离别。  
美其名曰不想刺激到金发女子，事实上提到分别自己也会感到莫可名状的难受。

又想起某天阿尼精神状态很不好，医药箱都没有放回楼上就直接下来了。  
三笠主动开口询问，才知道阿尼在普拉绍夫给犹太人体检了一整天。  
“他们被迫脱光了衣服挤在空地，从我面前挨个走过去，满眼的瘦骨嶙峋。”金发女子揉着刺痛的太阳穴，用词句还原当时的场景。  
当说到劳役营中的女人时，她闭上了双眼，几乎无法说下去。  
阿尼打开医药箱，刀尖抵着食指腹毫不犹豫地浅扎下去，血珠立刻涌了出来。三笠看得心惊，她费力抬起的手腕一把握住了阿尼持刀的手。  
金发女子用眼神安慰三笠，告诉三笠自己很冷静。她搁下刀接着说：“她们……我是说劳役营里年长些的女人，就是这样把手指戳破将血抹在年轻女孩脸上、唇上，让她们看上去健康些。”  
她顿了顿，嘴角挂着自嘲的笑：“这就是我的工作，根本不是体检，而是恫吓她们。”  
黑发女子的神情复杂，她可以清楚地感觉到阿尼的难过，很努力地想说点安慰的话却连开口都困难。

气氛僵了下来，她们一言不发地凝望着彼此，直到阿尼将沾着血珠的食指点在三笠的下唇……  
绛红的血从唇角流进口中，铁锈的味道在口腔中弥漫开来。  
墨曜石般的瞳好像深不见底，金发女子低头注视着三笠，恍然间以为此刻自己在仰视。指腹描绘着完美的唇形，她微微施力，指尖抵在混血女子的贝齿上。  
三笠自然地微微张口放阿尼的指尖进来。阿尼的食指摸到柔软的舌，她用伤口轻轻扫过去，一阵酸麻。  
混血女子始终与她对视，目光胶着带着融化冰雪的温度。  
阿尼抿紧了唇……半晌她抽回了手，微微躬身抱住三笠。柔嫩的面颊紧贴着东洋人乌黑光滑的发丝，三笠感觉自己的炽热的呼吸喷在娇小女子的胸前，微微的甜香令她眩晕。  
苍白修长的手抬起，带动腕上的铁链发出哗哗的响声，她扶着阿尼不盈一握的腰，再度拉近了两人的距离……

三笠终于承认了，对她的不舍。

【TBC】


	13. 【章·十三】

【章·十三】

人与人之间的默契就是你不问我不说，三笠认为这件事挺悲哀的。  
但所幸即便是阿尼不说，自己至少也能知道阿尼的心情，还算是稍微宽慰一点。  
三笠觉得阿尼叫她Ackerman比叫她Mikasa发音更流畅些，可她更喜欢阿尼叫她的名字，她更喜欢阿尼在意识飘忽的时候叫她的名字。  
已经沦陷了，自己的心已经在这撩人的暗示、这难已的接吻中沦陷了。三笠在事后的困倦中想起艾伦，她相信自己即便是活着走出这个地下室，在怀中女子脱离怀抱的一刹那自己的心也会死掉。  
比起已经被判处死缓的心，暂被囚禁的身显得不值一提。  
这甜蜜的缓刑，三笠没有权利选择是否接受，但她可以选择用什么心态去接受。

在三笠很小的时候，母亲曾给她讲过一些来自东方的比喻。母亲告诉她，时间就像白色的骏马跑过缝隙那么快。  
她问什么时候会感觉到时间这么快。  
母亲沉吟片刻告诉她，当遇上一个怎么相处都不会厌烦的人，直到相处成为习惯的时候，就会感觉时间过得这么快了。母亲笑了笑，用修长的手指点着她娇柔的唇说，比如我遇上了你爸爸。

三笠不想去对比，对比和艾伦在一起的时间与自己和阿尼在一起的时间谁跑得更快。  
但结果是显而易见的，子夜般漆黑的头发就像是一夜之间长长了似的，快得连自己都不敢相信。  
她要求阿尼下次回来的时候带一把剪刀。

“不……我更喜欢你留长发的样子。”金发女子注视着她，手指在柔顺的发丝间滑动，眼神着迷，动作眷恋。阿尼不是第一个夸她头发的人，却是第一位让她在意这种赞美的人。  
曾经艾伦的一句话让她理成短发，而今阿尼的这句话让她决定留下这些时光走过的证明。  
混血女子不记得自己答应时是什么表情，但她可以清楚地忆起，阿尼笑得很温婉，很满足。

再度生起的火炉告诉三笠，一年已经过去了。  
从她们相识到现在已经一年了，而战争什么时候才是尽头谁也不知道。  
愈发憔悴的阿尼让三笠知道外面世界的恶化，直到火炉熄灭不久，渐渐回暖的空气中飘下雪一样的固体，接到掌心却不会融化。  
那一刻三笠才对这个时代究竟多糟糕有了模糊的意识。  
她看到阿尼回来穿着男性军装，大盖帽也遮不住泛红的眼眶。女军医告诉三笠，自己的军服拿去洗了，先借了一个少年兵的衣服。  
从不多嘴的三笠隐约感觉如果自己不追问到阿尼开口，接下来的每一秒种都会面临对方随时可能爆发的崩溃。  
混血女子要求解开手铐，女军医拿出钥匙解放了她的双手。男式帽檐的阴影显得她的眼窝更深，深得就像是天生打下一重眼影，而女式长手套估计是没来得及换下，覆在白衬衣的袖子上。  
金属坠在两人之间的地上发出当啷响声，三笠不由分说将阿尼拉进怀底紧紧拥住。

“发生什么事了，告诉我。”混血女子轻声询问道，感觉阿尼环在她腰上的手攥紧了衣衫。  
“告诉我，我不想看你这么痛苦。”怀中的人没有反应，三笠只得弯下腰靠得更近。  
金发女子疲惫地眨了眨眼，她没有血色的唇颤抖着，下了莫大的勇气才开口：“上级下令把尸体挖出来焚烧。漫天都是骨灰……我看到……”  
“希望是我看错了。”她浑身都在发抖，蜷缩在混血女子的怀里。

三笠以为她看到什么幻觉，也许是精神压力太大，看到腐坏的尸体正瞪着她或是什么，但阿尼接下来讲的却是三笠一直不知道的故事。  
她告诉三笠，一年前的屠杀那夜，她在祷告室遇到的那个犹太小女孩。  
“也许我看错了……一定。她不会死的，她很乖，很聪明。”她如同精神失常一般喃喃自语着，三笠的思绪却已经被她拉回了那个混乱的夜晚。  
忽然，阿尼挣脱了高挑女子的怀抱，撑在桌边干呕。可她什么也吐不出来，因为她从换下落满骨灰的军装之后，就已经在营房里吐了一整天了。  
阿尼脱下了帽子甩在一边，痛苦地伏在桌上闭上了双眼。三笠手足无措地站在金发女子身后，眼睁睁地看着她歇斯底里地握拳砸着桌面，耳中充斥着她的啜泣声——自责歉疚，痛苦难耐。  
混血女子搜遍了她所识的一切词语，都无法形容此刻发自内心的痛楚。在此之前她从不知道心理的疼痛可以反映在生理，直到她遇上了阿尼。三笠从背后拥抱了阿尼，乌黑的长发披散在桌面……金发女子的瞳孔收了收，紧张的肌肉渐渐放松下来。

“……三笠。”阿尼用细若蚊吶的声音呼唤着身后女子的名，想告诉三笠，自己世界的支柱就是她，自己有多么爱她。  
可她说不出，什么都说不出。  
她侧身搂着三笠的脖颈，痛苦地哭出声。

眼角在发热，三笠终于明白，阿尼出现在她的生命中的另一重涵义。是阿尼的出现，告诉她Mikasa是一个女子的名字，她可以为了美丽而蓄长发，她可以允许自己脆弱地哭泣，她是一名女子……而阿尼是一名真正爱着她的女子，她们可以相爱。  
久违的泪水顺着眼尾滑落，游移在两人的面颊之间，滚烫滚烫……

“阿尼，你在这里。”她清冷的声线因感激和热情而颤抖，急切地扶着阿尼的后心贴向自己的胸膛：“我的心里。”  
时间被神秘力量拉扯着停下，只有秒针不停歇地滴答，三笠听到阿尼的心正隔着胸骨撞在自己的胸膛上。  
“是说……我是你的心上人吗？”猝不及防的甜意让阿尼不再哭泣，被拥抱的她目光直勾勾地望着房顶，她听到三笠用简单的词句说出了最动听的情话。

“是，Annie是我的心上人。”  
她听到了阿尼释然的叹息……

是的，我是你的……  
假若明天反目，今天的我仍会笑着爱你，饮下泪滴都是甘甜的。

=================================

当得知辛德勒先生即将把工厂的犹太工人全部转移到捷克布林兹的那天，阿尼 莱因哈特认为这个故事终于要迎来结局了。  
这意味很多，意味着她和三笠即将分别，意味着三笠即将发现她的谎言，意味着她和三笠的感情就此结束。

载着男性工人的火车缓缓开往布林兹，载着女性工人的火车隔天作业。女军医站在火车站台上看着车厢缓缓移动，沉重的心思却没有一丝变轻松的迹象。  
为了这一天，她付出了多少努力；为了这一天，她又做了多少心理准备。  
但阿尼很清楚，她太了解三笠，这些努力、准备、牺牲，在谎言这肆虐的野火下都是杯水车薪。

在这一天里，她看到了辛德勒先生释然的笑了，也听到表兄阿蒙在房间里推翻了书桌。  
阿尼在黄昏时分回到军医住所自己的房间，藉着最后的阳光面对镜子打开了她从未用过的化妆盒……  
淡粉色的口红涂在薄唇上，她抿了抿唇望着镜中的自己，苍白的皮肤显得不再病态。  
临出门前，她在灰色的眼影末梢又加了一层薄薄的蓝，才合上了化妆盒将镜子盖在桌面。

反锁的门被打开，在楼下抱着酒瓶狂饮的中年军医听到门锁的声音不耐烦地抬起头来，所有厌恶的表情在一瞬间被驱散。他僵着脖子，双目直勾勾地瞪着台阶上的女子。  
身材娇小的阿尼从房间走出来，没有穿军装，没有穿白大褂，而是穿着一件长裙。她目不斜视地一步步走下台阶，纤长的小腿在裙摆下若隐若现。  
醉酒男子干咽了一下，搁下酒瓶箭步跑到楼梯口仰视着阿尼，这女子如同绽放在西伯利亚的名贵百合，冷若冰霜却倾城绝艳。   
湛蓝的眸转到尖锐的眼尾，目光如鹰隼如刀锋，漫不经心地划过男子渴望却又忌惮的双眼……  
一瞬间，他的四肢都像冻僵了一般，眼睁睁看着她走出门去。他自惭形秽地坐回桌边将最后一口酒灌进胃里，感叹着云朵与泥沼般无法触及的距离。

【TBC】


	14. 【章·十四】

【章·十四】

脸很烧……在遇上眼前这名身材娇小的冷艳女子之前，她从不知道会有一种燥热几乎逼停心跳。  
混血女子的心跳随着跫音越来越响，震耳欲聋。  
三笠偏过头，不敢去看那双妖冶魅惑的湛蓝眼眸。她知道，自己脸红了……即便是将对方纳入怀中无数次，她仍无法抵御阿尼这样认真地凝望着自己，一步一步靠近。

钥匙插入锁孔转动，咔哒一声，金属手铐被解开。纤细的手小心地将铁质手铐放在桌上，然后挽起额前长长的刘海到耳后，金发女子蹲身低下头，长度不够的金发又从鬓角荡回眼前，像半透明的金帘遮住了幽蓝的双眼。  
阿尼解开了三笠的脚镣，站起身将它踢开。她仰起脸望着羞涩错愕的高挑女子，樱色的唇勾起阳光般温暖的弧度……  
“再也用不着它们了。” 她的笑容鲜少如此明媚：“现在你的家人正在开往捷克 布林兹的火车上。”  
她顿了顿接着说：“三笠，明天我就送你走。很快……”  
目光移开，笑意延伸到眼尾化作一丝被匆忙掩藏的愧疚：“你就可以和家人团聚了。”

混血女子的表情依旧愕然，她怔怔地凝视着阿尼，似是不敢相信金发女子所说的一切。  
不，她更不敢相信自己此刻的心情……几乎没有预想的喜悦。三笠想拉扯自己的嘴角，让自己笑出来，她想拉扯自己的心，让自己的心激动地跳动。预演的一切都没有发生，她墨色的眼瞳很空洞，像极了抹去繁星的子夜。一片死寂。

阿尼犹豫着向人偶般的混血女子伸出手，细嫩的掌心摩挲着三笠的面颊，温柔地问道：“怎么了？”  
三笠的目光缓缓移动着，妖娆的灰蓝色眼影下那双湛蓝的眼眸投出的目光却如此纯真，水润艳丽的唇角勾起发自内心的笑容，她纤细的颈项下是一件水蓝色的长裙，端庄却又不像礼服那么刻板。  
混血女子忽然反常地难过，英挺的眉不自觉地弯出哀伤的弧度。  
“三笠……”阿尼的表情有些疑惑，她踮起脚尖，拉近了两人之间的距离：“不开心吗？”

是的，很难过……可是为什么会难过呢，这样即将自由的我看到如此美丽的你，我却会莫可名状地难过。  
长直的黑发披散在肩上，高挑女子的身材依旧健美，却不似一年前那般肌肉嶙峋。她弯下颀长的身躯拥抱了踮着脚尖的娇小女子。

三笠不想让阿尼看到自己这样的神情，忧伤脆弱，她不知道自己能说些什么心里才能好受些。  
“不要这样，我会以为你舍不得我。”阿尼眨了眨眼说，又向高挑女子的怀里靠了靠。  
双臂微微僵了一下，直挺的鼻梁埋进金发女子的肩窝深深呼吸着她微甜的体香。

阿尼拍了拍三笠的背让她坐在床沿，自己则靠坐在三笠修长的双腿边。长长的裙摆落在地上，金发女子宛若一朵绽放在水面的水仙。  
纤细的手臂搭在混血女子的大腿上，阿尼抬头望着三笠，湛蓝静，墨黑寂。  
阿尼的嘴角始终带着笑意，三笠没有从这个笑容中看出任何强装的意味。  
苍白骨感的手抚过柔顺的金发，生性冷情的黑发女子咬住了下唇，最后的平静几乎被内心卷起的狂澜所颠覆。她看得出，阿尼是由衷地为她高兴，为她们的噩梦终于结束而高兴。  
所以混血女子感觉更痛苦……她难过得几欲哭泣。

“别这样……我们还有一晚上可以说再见。”金发女子笑弯了眼，三笠却失控地哭出了声。

阿尼有些慌了，她探手抚着混血女子略深的眼尾，即将落下的泪流进了她的指缝……她以为三笠至少应该会有苦尽甘来的欣喜，却完全没有想到会流泪。思及此，金发女子有些歉疚地握住了三笠的手……  
阿尼以为三笠多少会恨她，恨她囚禁自己一年多，恨她强迫自己与交易，可能会恨更多。  
即便是再压抑，即便是被毒打，三笠从来都没有露出过一丝脆弱。阿尼从没有告诉过三笠，自己究竟是多么欣赏她的坚强，多么羡慕她的坚强，多么心疼她的坚强。但阿尼知道正因为这份坚强，自己绝不能声称“保护”去刺穿三笠的自尊。这将比任何伤害来得更深。

混血女子回握了阿尼，掩住了双眼不想让她看到自己不堪一击的模样。于己要求极端严苛的三笠恨自己这副模样，可她此刻更担心的是这种脆弱会留在阿尼对她的印象中。  
她不能原谅自己在临别时给爱人留下这样的印象。她爱阿尼，即便明天就要分离，即便再也不能相见，这些都改变不了她爱阿尼的事实。

“对不起，我曾做了这么多过分的事。”阿尼仰首望着三笠，轻抚着她的面颊。  
今天，阿尼 莱因哈特脱下了军装穿上了长裙，卸了伪装化了淡妆……这是她最后的机会了，让爱人看到这样的自己。不是病态疯狂的，不是濒临崩溃的，只是一个寻常的女子而已。与深爱的人道别的普通女子。  
“哪怕我只能拥有你的心到今晚，哪怕明天你就会憎恨我……”阿尼的笑容宛若透过云缝的一缕阳光，随时都有可能被密云掩盖：“我也想告诉你……我，阿尼 莱因哈特，请你，三笠 阿克曼，做我生命中的伴侣和我唯一的爱人。”  
苍白骨感的手缓缓移开，露出墨玉般深邃的眼瞳，三笠难以置信地张了张口，她无法判断自己究竟该先辩驳还是先回答。震惊被忘记掩饰的狂喜抹去，清冷的声线因激动而变得沙哑：“我怎么会憎恨你……我……”  
薄唇被纤细的手指点上，阿尼摇了摇头……不，你会憎恨我，你会憎恨为了留下你而无耻欺骗你的我，你一定会的……但：“我爱你，不论是现在，将来，还是永远。”  
金发女子撑起身子，一手牵着三笠的手，一手捧着她的脸颊细声软语：“也许我无法陪你度过未知的未来，但我会一直守护你，在这里。”  
浅金色的睫毛遮住了湛蓝的眸，她牵着三笠的手放在自己心口。

长直的睫毛颤动着，三笠望着阿尼带着幸福神情的面容……她的薄唇微微开阖了一下，强有力地将阿尼纳入怀底紧紧拥住。  
“我也是……除了你，我不会爱上任何人。”三笠闭上双眼，反复亲吻着淡金色的发丝……她在心底祈祷着，希望这次分别之后还有机会与阿尼再见；她在心里默念着，情愿用后半生的所谓幸福去换与阿尼的一次重逢。

阿尼知足了。这一次的相拥，这一天的誓言，终于将她推到了故事的尽头。即便是从此之后深陷地狱，她也满足。

黑发女子衔着金发女子背后的拉链缓缓下拉，露出光滑洁白的腰背。  
娇小的身躯蜷缩在床单与三笠的怀抱之间，神情羞赧得像是花烛夜的新娘。  
混血女子将阿尼拥在自己的臂弯，吻她，感觉她在自己身下承欢时带着羞怯的热切回应。寻常的夜晚，同样的人，不同寻常的只是两人的心情。

她们缠绵直至午夜，阿尼微倦地靠在三笠怀中，食指绕着她乌黑的长发，然后松开。  
“陪我上去吧……”她望着混血女子略深的双目，接着说：“他们已经睡了。我们洗个澡，明天一早就走。”  
三笠点了点头。她住在军医住所的地下室一年多，从不知道上面究竟住着什么样的人，让阿尼那么排斥。  
东洋人多少还是有些好奇，但即便是她能想象的最恐怖的景象，也没有真正踏进门的那一刻震撼。

住所的一边非常干净，甚至可以说是一尘不染，即便是空酒瓶都由高到低整齐地摆放在墙沿。  
但三笠可以看到一楼有一间没有门的房间。  
房间里摆放着手术台和一张木桌，桌面放着几行整齐切断视神经的眼球，按颜色深浅排列……她还看到了很多从未见过的眼球颜色，紫色，甚至红色。  
混血女子的掌心在冒冷汗，她终于意识到，自己被阿尼藏在地狱第十九层生活了一年有余。  
微凉柔软的触感从手腕上传来，她僵硬地移开目光望向身旁身材娇小的金发女子。

阿尼用眼神安慰着三笠，示意她不要多做停留，混血女子矮身将阿尼拦腰抱起，走上了楼梯。

【TBC】


	15. 【章·十五】

【章·十五】

直到今天，三笠才知道每一天在自己头顶上发生着什么事。  
一名纳粹军医，阿尼口中的精神病，每天都会去劳役营挑选犹太儿童做人体试验。他是奥斯维辛集中营军医约瑟夫 门格勒的狂热崇拜者，模仿他做各种各样的实验。  
而三笠在一楼看到的，就是在无麻醉的情况下注射颜料之后剜出的眼球。

久违的热水都变得冰凉，直到金发女子给坐在床沿的她温柔地擦干头发，她才从亲眼所见的噩梦中醒过来。这种恐惧，就像将头顶上一年多发生的事情蒸馏出来一样纯粹。

楼上的单人床很软，躺下都会陷进去的软。三笠问阿尼，睡在这么软的床上难道不会感觉不踏实吗。金发女子依偎在她的怀里摇了摇头。  
“我想象中的死亡就是这样。”这样的柔软，比自己周围的一切都柔软。  
黑发女子忽然语塞，她侧过身背部抵着墙面将阿尼揽向自己，感觉到她微凉的双手钻进了自己的衣底，抚摸着精壮的腰腹。  
“你是这个世间唯一让我留恋的。”阿尼紧紧靠在三笠的怀中，说着悦耳动听的情话。

甜言蜜语对于此刻的三笠来说就像是抹了盐的刀子，割得她的心头阵阵剧痛。  
谢谢……对不起……我爱你……再见……这些简简单单的句子已经在私下演练过无数次，在此刻却怎么都无法开口。  
所以三笠沉默着，抱紧了阿尼……

感谢生命让我遇上了你，阿尼。  
对不起这么迟才对你稍有理解。  
阿尼，我爱你。  
再见，即便是相距再远，我们也一定会再见的……  
一定会的……  
……  
不……阿尼……阿尼，我们一起走好吗，我们一起离开这里好吗。

  
直到正午醒来，混血女子才发现自己想说的一切都只在梦中出现，怀中的金发女子眼角仍挂着泪珠。  
三笠想起开往布林兹的火车在今晨，看看壁钟，自己早已错过了。

毫无感觉。  
她只是小心翼翼地捋着阿尼鬓边的发丝，生怕吵醒了睡美人……

毫无感觉。  
极具东方人特质的薄唇勾起明显的弧度，三笠拥着阿尼再度缓缓闭上双眼。

=================================

天气阴冷，东洋女子望着雪雨交加的窗外。中午阿尼捧着她的面颊低声道歉，然后匆匆忙忙出去，到入夜还没有回来。  
三笠并不在意陪阿尼多待几天，相反比起立马离开，她更情愿陪着阿尼。  
她会想，假如与阿尼分开，对方是否会如昨夜所言那样，真的失去对这该死的世界唯一的留恋。心跳开始变乱，她难耐地揪紧了领口，听到门锁被拧开循声望去。

来不及问话，金发女子已经反锁上门扑到三笠的怀里……三笠有些慌神地扶着阿尼的肩膀，军装上的落雪融化一片冰凉。  
她轻声询问阿尼怎么了，金发女子只是把头埋在她胸前紧拥着她。

阿尼心跳得很快，进门一瞬的神情惊惶像是受了极大的惊吓。混血女子轻抚着女子沾湿的金发，动作温柔地安慰着她。三笠从未如此细声说过话，她告诉阿尼“我抱着你，我在陪你”，反复呢喃。

雨打在窗户上，劈啪作响。黑发女子望着窗外，她可以清楚地感觉到娇小的身躯在怀中颤抖着。  
不是冷，而是恐惧……

阿尼抬起头，湛蓝的眼中还残存着惊魂未定的泪光，她淡金色的眉抖动了一下，起身拥抱了混血女子，把头埋进了三笠的肩窝，小心翼翼像是数着珍宝一样摸过乌黑的长发。

“我会亲自送你走。”这是一夜没有开口的阿尼对三笠说的唯一一句话。

你永远不会知道的，我永远不会让你知道的……

你错过了那趟开往奥斯维辛的火车。

=================================

素白的手从漆黑的军装袖子里探出，摘下了对面人黑色的风帽，露出一张精致得如东方瓷娃娃一样的面容。  
目光交缠，指尖眷恋混血女子如凝脂般的脸颊。  
一路上为了掩藏三笠的身份和两人之间不可告人的关系，她们没有任何亲昵的举动，直到此刻的情难自已……

三笠乌黑的眼眸深邃却单纯，她看不出坐在自己对面的金发女子正在心里默默倒数。  
阿尼在漫无目的地倒数着，倒数她们还能在一起多久，倒数距离谎言为自己执行的死刑还有多久……

火车缓缓到站缓缓停靠，阿尼轻轻拍了拍三笠的脸为她拉上帽子，笑容苦涩。

即便披着黑色披风，兜帽遮住了极具东方特色的容颜，混血女子的身高依旧很是显眼。她跟在女军官身后，面对德国兵狐疑的目光不卑不亢，气质竟然比他们更接近军人。  
阿尼走向一名身高相当高的德军中尉，三笠很少看到阿尼露出这么真挚温暖的笑容，这种笑容就像是自己面对艾伦那样宽慰。

“贝尔，我以为你去了前线……”阿尼的声音因激动而颤抖。  
高大男子有些不好意思地轻咳了一下，示意阿尼进办公室说话。阿尼意会，回头向三笠做了一个“等我”的手势。

================================

“阿尼，你知不知道你在玩火啊！”名叫贝尔托特的军官蹲下身，大手扶着阿尼瘦削的双肩有些焦急地问道。  
平时桀骜冷漠的女军官低下头，局促地撩了撩额前的刘海，淡金色的睫毛垂下，此刻的她像极了做错事的孩子。

阿尼不喜欢求人，就算当年只身离家远赴慕尼黑，就算作为军队里少有的女性，她都咬紧牙关没有向任何人寻求过帮助。当年的她有何等坚强，此刻的她就有何等脆弱。  
她曾以为自己有乘风破浪的驾驭力，现实却是一场堪称完美的风暴，纵使她有再高超的实力也会被打击得粉身碎骨。

半晌，金发女子才犹豫着开口解释：“……贝尔，请你帮帮我。现在局势你也知道，他们越是强弩之末就越疯狂……克拉科夫离奥斯维辛太近，我……”  
贝尔托特知道，阿尼说“他们”，因为她已经再也不愿把自己归为犹太屠杀者之列了。她已经快要到极限了。

此刻的阿尼使贝尔托特回想起很久以前在维也纳的时候，她和父亲吵架后会在街上游逛。那时的她是个倔强的姑娘，需要安慰和保护，却硬要一个人忍耐。放心不下阿尼的他总会默默追出来陪她在外面游荡，皱着的眉头明明在说想哭，嘴角却倔强地僵着说不在乎。  
可今天阿尼开口了……  
所以贝尔托特知道，他的小公主，快要撑到极限了。

他沉默片刻，用极为温柔的眼神望着阿尼安慰道：“我会帮你照看她，只要我还在布林兹。”

“贝尔，谢谢你。”  
阿尼的眼神恢复了生气，只有在他面前，她的喜怒哀乐才会偶尔溢于言表。  
贝尔托特温和的浓眉展开，嘴角带着干净淳朴的笑容。他不后悔，为了她和家中决裂，背着父亲的指责投奔了德国。  
因为她是他的小公主，从小到大都是……  
他却不是她的王子。他，贝尔托特 胡佛，只能作为她的骑士为她披甲浴血，但他已知足。

能被阿尼这样重视的人，除了门外的犹太女子，他从没有见过第二个。  
然而他想告诉她，在这同性恋被当做底层群体对待的时代背景，在这个犹太人连人都算不上的恶劣环境，她爱上一个犹太血统的同性是多么危险的事。

“安心……”她轻而易举地看懂了他的担忧……湛蓝的眼中闪烁的不知是释怀还是放弃。  
“我和她的一切，今天就会彻底结束。”  
彻底。

【TBC】

===============================  
备注：  
奥斯维辛集中营简介——  
距克拉科夫西南60公里，有“死亡工厂”之称。  
集中营内关押着来自德国、苏联、波兰、法国、奥地利、匈牙利、捷克斯洛伐克、荷兰、比利时、挪威、意大利、西班牙、中国等三十多个国家的犹太人、吉普赛人、战俘、知识分子、抵抗组织成员、“反社会分子”、耶和华见证人和同性恋者。  
约90%的受害者是欧洲各国的犹太人，大多数受害者是被毒气室的毒气齐克隆B杀害，其他死亡原因是苦役、疾病、个别处决以及所谓的“医学实验”。


	16. 【章·十六】

【章·十六】

办公室的门打开，贝尔托特走了出来告诉门口身材高挑的女子，自己去布林兹工厂叫出她的家人，阿尼在里面等她。东洋女子颔首说了声谢谢，便走进屋里。

她刚进屋关上门，身材娇小的女子就扑进了她的怀里……  
突然的热情接近令三笠有些意外，但讶异瞬间被带着苦涩的甜蜜取代，她抬起置于身侧的双手拥抱了阿尼。  
千言万语如鲠在喉，阿尼把头埋在她胸前，半晌才仰起头捧着三笠的面颊，轻声对她说了一句“再见”。  
一句经过练习的“再见”，倾尽全力掩埋感情。

墨晶般的眼瞳颤抖着，卸下一切防备与伪装，混血女子将阿尼拉近怀里紧紧拥住，她用千斤沉重的语气在阿尼耳边低声呢喃道：  
“不要走。”  
怀中的身体僵住了，三笠犹豫着闭上双眼却没有松手，她费力地张了张口，却只挤出来很短一句“留下”。

但这已经十倍于阿尼的忍耐限度，她再一次，落下了自己曾经最厌恶不屑的泪水。  
不行，多一秒也不能停留。她恨不得长出一双翅膀，立刻飞离三笠的视野。  
因为她惧怕，她惧怕三笠前一秒的温柔会在转身过后变成难以置信的憎恶。爱情那么脆弱，谎言那么尖锐，理想那么温暖，现实那么冰凉，荆棘丛背后是她们怎么也走不到的终点。

她狠下心挣脱了三笠的怀抱，直视着黑发女子愕然的双眼，根本无暇顾及泪水在自己眼角肆虐化开了一丝一缕柔弱的弧度。  
阿尼缓缓摇着头，紧绷的喉咙只能发出类似哭泣的呜咽声……

她踮起脚尖，拉低了三笠的脖颈仰首吻上，泪顺着鬓角滑到耳后，冰凉冰凉。  
最后一次了，让我放纵一次吧……最后一次。

唇分，阿尼再也没有看三笠，匆匆忙忙拉紧了披风冲出了办公室……  
三笠抚着下唇，内心的疼痛就像此刻的阿尼，完全无法理解。很痛，那种连着对方心头的痛，是阿尼的心跳动着拉扯她的伤口。

三笠追了出去，却只看到阿尼披着黑色斗篷奔跑的背影，越来越小，她想追上去胳膊却被一只大手拉住……  
“你的家人在等你。”淳厚的男声响起，混血女子却觉得连听懂都吃力。  
不……回来，为什么你要走，为什么你可以头也不回就离开……你不是也很难过吗！回来！

可这些到底还是没能传达给对方。  
这一刻就像是一段缩影，嘲讽着一年以来她的迟钝。黑发女子惊醒了一般，倏然收回了手。

双腿麻木地跟随着贝尔托特走向远处熟悉的身影，她的家人，她用时间与自由和阿尼交换来的家人。纵然他们平安无事，这一瞬间她仍有种输得一败涂地的错觉。

输了什么呢……输了谁呢……她已经再也不敢想下去。

“艾伦……格里沙叔叔。”她疲惫不堪地从心底扯出准备了一年多的重逢喜悦，却发现它们早已枯萎得目不忍视。  
艾伦感动得上前拥抱她，对她说谢天谢地你还活着，她机械地抬起手扶上艾伦的肩膀，努力告诉自己，撑到最后的她已经赢了。  
接着，她发现眼前一幕的不完整。  
仅有的表情渐渐僵死在三笠的脸上……她一直环顾，却没有找到卡尔拉阿姨的身影。  
长时间没有接触阳光的苍白双手松开了艾伦的肩，她张了张口，半晌才挤出一个简单的问句：“艾伦，卡尔拉阿姨呢？”  
见眼前的金瞳男子欲言又止，混血女子的脸色变得愈发煞白，直到一只大手拍在她的肩上，她才回过神。  
格里沙的话语中，歉疚多于悲痛：“她早在一年前就已经…死在劳役营里了。”

三笠怔住了。  
是不是旅途劳顿，是不是离愁伤神，自己怎么连这么简单的话都要理解这么久。  
叔叔说卡尔拉阿姨……已经死了。  
一年前。  
她开始回忆自己已经乱成一团糟的时间轴。已经模糊了，囚禁、羞辱、交易，诱惑、欲望、感情。那些此消彼长的厌恶与欢愉的记忆被巨浪掀起，然后被重重拍打在沙滩上，像涸辙之鲋一般，气息微弱地张合着鳃挣扎在消弭边缘。

阿尼骗了她。  
她终于计算出了这个结论。  
不敢相信。  
她重新计算着，算到自己快要忘记一年有四季十二个月五十二周三百六十五个日夜。  
……  
算到颤抖的目光终于冷了下来。

混血女子一言不发地转过身，她紧握的拳上可以明显看到暴凸的青筋。  
你可以囚禁我，你可以羞辱我，但你唯独不能……欺骗我。

她猛地甩开了艾伦搭在自己肩上的手，发足狂奔向布林兹火车站……  
第一次，她感觉自己的手足如此沉重，这种沉重是戴着笨重金属镣铐都无法比拟的。此刻分明是自由的，但她的胸口却遭受着窒息之痛的折磨，连呼吸都不顺畅。  
路上的德国兵纳闷地看着她，和她大臂上绑着的六芒星标，他们用德语咒骂着让她停下来，但她已经什么也听不进去了。即便是有人现在枪毙了她，她也无暇顾及。  
三笠的心全部在那个金发女子身上，而那人现在。  
已经站在开往波兰的火车上。

火车在混血女子到达站台的时候已经缓缓运转，黑发女子在站台上狂奔着喊着一个女子的名字。  
阿尼，阿尼 莱因哈特，莱因哈特……直到她看到窗边的一片灿金——她曾经催眠自己那就是阳光的颜色。

“莱因哈特，你这……卑鄙的女人！”三笠咒骂着，语气痛苦得更像咒骂自己。咒骂自己轻信她的甜言蜜语，咒骂自己为她倾心到万劫不复……  
咒骂自己就连此刻都不愿责怪这最无法容忍的欺骗。

她攀上车窗铁栏，眦目对站在窗边的金发女子吼道，每一个字的发音都带着撕心裂肺的绝望。  
“你当初是怎么承诺我的！”  
那被金色睫毛掩藏的歉疚与忧伤三笠根本……不想看到！  
你怎么做得出来这种事，一面忘情地吻着我，一面理所当然地骗着我。

你这无耻的……“女人！你和你哥哥一样言而无信！”

背后的德国兵暴怒着追上她将她从火车上拽了下来，阿尼忧郁的双目慌乱了一瞬，她立刻站起身往回跑到前一节车厢，用德语对两名被三笠撞开的德国兵厉声命令道：“放手！你们敢碰她，我保证你们下个月就调往前线！”  
两名士兵立刻松开了三笠，赶上来的中尉对火车上的女军医点了点头，示意士兵归队。他低声对低着头的混血女子说了几句，便离开了车站。

三笠怔然望着缓缓加速的火车，松开了紧握的拳。

“为了你的家人，她把拥有的、甚至珍惜的一切都拿去和人交易。你的命不只是你的，还是她的，不要再任性挥霍。”

三笠靠坐在火车站台的木柱旁，漫无目的地望着火车开走的方向，直到最后一缕烟也飘远她的耳边还回荡着贝尔托特的话。  
她确定自己输了，因为此刻她想拥抱的人，也许一辈子都见不到了。而那些说不出口的问话与歉意，也许会一辈子都死在回忆的角落，就算再精心打理，那个人也不会再出现在这个世界对打理这里的人忘情地说那句“我爱你”。

她们全副武装地相互伤害着，发自内心地刺向对方最脆弱的部位。  
这一次终于结束了，彻底……结束了。三笠这样想，她捧着心口紧紧闭上墨玉般的双瞳。  
而那闪烁着泪光伪装坚强的宝蓝色双眸再度不顾她的意愿，深深铭刻在她的心尖。

【TBC】


	17. 【章·十七】

【章·十七】

满面胡茬神情局促的中年男子坐在桌边，他望着拿着精致酒瓶的金发女子，受宠若惊。  
女子将一纸文件推到桌角，先将两小杯斟满。男子费力地将目光从她耀眼的眉眼中拔出，看到酒瓶上的瓶标是波兰产的伏特加，皱着眉支支吾吾地问道：“莱因哈特……你打算直接喝吗？”  
金发女子冷嗤一声，脱下船形帽压在文件上，举起了杯子抬颐指着他反问：  
“怎么，不敢？”  
男子烦闷地摸了摸下巴，起身端起杯子和阿尼碰杯，一口饮尽。  
波兰伏特加的口感很厚重，一触胃底就像着了火一样，纵使一年多都在醉生梦死，这一杯也足矣让他半晌无法集中意识。  
待目光镇定下来，他看到金发女子正仰着首，天鹅般纤细白皙的颈项随着灌下的烈酒起伏，他第一次感觉到从下腹腾升到脑门的冲动……  
阿尼放下酒杯，慵懒的碧眸在杯底敲在桌面上的刹那有一瞬的失神。她弯腰半伏在桌面上，摸到桌边的那张文件拍到军医面前，还没有从伏特加的炽热中恢复的嗓音十分霸道：“签字。”

男子一愣，他随意瞟了几眼，瞬间醒过梦来吓得起身后退，健壮的腿碰倒了椅子，他赶忙回身扶起，紧张地说：“你疯了吗，你……”  
他突然凑近阿尼，很小声地询问道：“你真的想把他送到精神病院去？”

阿尼微微偏了一下头，低声却笃定地答道：“没错。”

军医退了一步坐在凳子上扶着额头，半晌才结巴着拒绝她：“不……这不行，万一失败……”  
“不可能失败。”金发女子凑到他耳边打断了他的犹豫不决：“他现在正深陷贪污罪的指控，只要我们联名开具诊断书，他必定会被送走……”  
说到这里，她湛蓝的眼眸闪烁了一下……她想起了当年，阿蒙站在校门口等她，向她炫耀着那身漂亮的党卫队制服和领章，英姿勃发，笑容纯净……  
“这也算是帮他。否则受到指控的他绝不可能比在精神病院接受治疗过得舒服。”

“……莱因哈特，你为什么……没有记错的话他是你的表亲。”他扶着额头语气困惑，暗说女人心狠，大手遮住了目光不敢去看她。  
“嘘……”冰凉的食指竖在他唇前，他感觉自己浑身的血液都被冻结了，另一种激动却在沸腾……阿尼的嗓音游走在绝望与诱惑一线间：“因为我们都活不长了。你，我，他。”

“积点德多活几天吗。”他吭吭笑出声，大掌移开露出高高眉骨下深灰色的眼，他定定地望着近在咫尺的容颜，他一度梦寐以求的女子，每每灌醉自己脑海中都会浮现出的女子。  
军医忽然握住金发女子纤细的手腕粗暴地将她拉进怀里，酒气冲天的呼吸喷在她耳边：“我不在乎！今晚有你陪我，明天就去死都好。”

气温瞬间掉到零度以下，怀中的女子一动不动，他竟感觉冲动在直线冷却……

“哈……”阿尼憋笑，双肩止不住抖动着，最后终于放肆地大笑出来。军医战战兢兢地低下头，对上那双湛蓝眼眸的瞬间立刻像是掉进冰湖一样，舌头都来不及动一下，他就被连人带凳子摔在了地上。

他酒醒了，他发现自己方才怀抱着的是一头猛狮。阴影罩在他壮硕的身上，娇小女子一只脚踩着他身旁的台阶，弯下腰抓着他的头发提起：“你想睡我？”  
男子望着阿尼，她背着光，一双慵懒冷漠的双眼夺目耀眼，他干咽了一下，莫名其妙的恐惧冻结了他的声带……  
“你敢吗？”她语气咄咄逼人，松手缓缓起身，倏然踹在了他的腹部。  
腹部的疼痛激起了他的愤怒，他撑着楼梯想爬起来，侧弯下腰的阿尼却如同鬼魅一样与他怒气冲冲的双眼对视。

“嗯？你敢吗？”淡金色的刘海半掩她微微眯起的双眸，神情傲然。

这一瞬间的落空就像火球坠入大海，弥漫的烟气正是他此刻莫名其妙的激动……他发现，自己竟愈发迷恋金发女子，迷恋她冷若冰霜的神情，迷恋她游刃有余的自信，他快要迷恋上她的一切……但他也深切地发觉，这一切的一切都不可能属于自己，永远都不可能。  
她的眼，总像是藏着什么无可替代的存在，才令她桀骜得无人能驾驭。

“怎么？为了签个字，还想闹出更大的动静？”她唇角勾起的冷笑无比锋利，像极了她们制服肩章上的盘蛇剑。  
阿尼站直了身，甩了一下衣摆，抱臂靠在墙上斜睨着伏在地上的男子。

房间里只有他粗重的喘息声，连冷静下来的余地都被她咄咄目光逼迫殆尽。  
半晌，男子缓缓支起身体跪在地上，粗糙的大手小心翼翼地捉着金发女子的马裤……柔嫩的指腹抚过他锋利的下颌轮廓，他不由自主随着女子的动作抬起头，沐浴在她冰冷睥睨的目光中。  
他的双目闪烁着，俯下身用长满胡茬的嘴亲吻她锃亮的皮靴。

“莱因哈特小姐，我会签下名……如你所愿。”男子站起身，面颊泛红，却不知是因为酒力或是其他。

“乖孩子。”她的笑意被锐利的眼尾斩断。

================================

女军医将一纸诊断书递给上校的时候，她听到素来沉默的哥特上尉破口大骂。  
婊子，落井下石，忘恩负义。她对表兄咒骂的一切都默认了。  
没错，她不知廉耻地勾引犹太人和她发生关系，她看到阿蒙被指控贪污罪还提交了精神障碍诊断书，她全然不顾阿蒙当年为了保护她不上前线把她调到自己的部队。

但她认为自己做的没有任何错，为了阿蒙，为了普拉绍夫的犹太人，也为了救赎自己。  
她终于把最后一件未竟之事完成了。

在阿蒙被送往拜德图卢兹疗养院的那天晚上，她不识抬举地拒绝了上校的宴请，独自一人回到了空无一人的地下室。  
她伏在桌上，透过铁窗看着下弦月。  
不知这样凝视了多久，她打了个寒噤，下意识地回身望着木床，目光在下一霎那失去了焦距。  
金发女子揉了揉酸涩的眼，攥紧了领口走向地下室破旧漏风的木门。

1945年5月，柏林陷落，曾经在这片土地上耀武扬威的黑衣恶魔彻底作鸟兽散。  
阿尼 莱因哈特坐在自己房间里，单手撑頤望着那条通往普拉绍夫集中营的路——和她的眼神一样空旷寂寥。  
想起酒鬼匆匆拖着箱子落荒而逃，敲她的门提醒她赶紧回家。阿尼冷笑着甩上了门。  
早在阿尼 莱因哈特踏出离开维也纳的第一步时，她就已经没有家了。

阿尼拿出自己的小提琴，从琴箱里取出纸笔。  
她像轻抚恋人一样抚摸着琴弦，缓缓闭上双眼。泪水就这样顺着面颊的弧度滴落，她是那么想念那名混血女子……她们曾经是恋人，莱因哈特是阿克曼永远的敌人，三笠是阿尼永远的恋人。  
她架起琴，却发现空荡房间里响起的第一声是自己的哭声。

后来有去过克拉科夫的波兰士兵谈论起普拉绍夫集中营被逮捕的女少尉，说她把党卫队军装穿得跟礼服似的，他们破门而入的时候她正在拉小提琴。  
“她琴拉得真好。”  
那个士兵如是说——

“听得我想哭。”

【TBC】


	18. 【章·十八】

【章·十八】

格里沙手中攥着传票，骨节分明的大手扶着额头看不清眼神。在一旁的艾伦也皱着眉头，只有他身旁面色苍白的混血女子神情异常平静。  
房间的摆钟咔哒咔哒地响着，三笠伸手接过格里沙手中的传票。  
“我会去。”她的声音异常的冷静。  
艾伦闻言一怔，立刻站起身难以置信地望着三笠：“她……她算是饶过我们一命，或者说她救过我，这样是恩将仇报吧。”  
三笠抬眼瞟了一眼金瞳男子，若无其事地收起了传票，一丝情绪也没有流露出来。  
“第九诫，不可作伪证陷害他人。”她看得到艾伦眼中难以磨灭的痛楚，“我没有忘记，我也并没有违背。”  
半晌死寂，艾伦颓然坐回餐椅上。  
听到身旁椅子挪动的声响，三笠的脚步声渐行渐远，他却连抬起头的力气也没有……

==================================

三笠从没有见过这样的阿尼，没有穿军服，没有戴船形帽，没有骷髅的领章，手中紧紧攥着一叠不知写着什么的纸张……不，她感觉此刻的阿尼就像是赤身露体站在人群中央接受审判与羞辱。  
可她却一如既往的坦然。

聚拢的人群被证人分开，然后再度靠拢，她用碧蓝色的眸子扫过证人。  
看到她慵懒双目中的讶异无法掩饰，证人淡漠的脸上没有任何表情。  
莫可名状的生疏感。

身材娇小的她站在两名高大的看守中间，目光无法从身材高挑蓄着黑色长发的女子身上移开。一秒也不能。  
这就是因果报应，阿尼愿意接受这种报应。可就算是早知是她来报复自己，阿尼也打心眼里不希望这一天真的到来。  
淡金的发色，碧蓝的眼瞳。她曾被称为拥有最为纯正的雅利安血统的女子。  
精致的五官，深邃的双目。她结合了东西方的优点于一身，却一度被当做最为排斥的存在。  
没有人敢相信这样一名亚裔与犹太混血的女子是从普拉绍夫集中营里活着走出来的。

人群的议论如阵阵潮声，拍打着阿尼麻木的鼓膜。  
她并不在乎被称为恶魔，并不在乎被判处绞刑。  
她最在乎的人已经在眼前了，带着疏离准备回答检察官早已设计好答案的问题，携手愤怒的人潮将她送上绞刑架。  
碧蓝的眸子在这一刻失去了焦距。

“犯人是否在普拉绍夫集中营从事军医工作？”检察官声音洪亮，他挥舞的是名为正义的利剑，即将斩下恶龙之首。  
阿尼深知，自己并不是以阿尼莱因哈特的存在而接受审判，而是以驻集中营的党卫队军医，不，以既定战犯的存在而受死。她想移开目光，将目光从三笠漠然、冷淡的脸上移开。  
“是。”混血女子斩钉截铁地回答道，阿尼的双肩抖了一下，这种痛楚就像是肩膀被重重地钉在十字架上。

剩下的问题已经被疼痛模糊了，无非是家族关系，冷血杀手的走狗，无人权的监禁，理所当然地与表兄联系在一起。所以她也是战犯，所以千刀万剐不足以平民愤。  
而三笠，没有丝毫犹豫地回答着这些精心策划的问题，哪怕清楚地知道这些回答将会把她推向什么结局。  
锥心刺骨不过如此。  
而她却停留在被疼痛模糊了的边缘，毫无预兆地想起了三笠曾经深情的目光，曾经忘情的拥抱……回忆山呼海啸袭来，曾经多么小心地拼凑了美好的回忆，此刻又被摔得七零八落，她却连弯腰去拾的权利都没有。

“最后一个问题，她有没有参与屠杀犹太人的行动？”检察官成竹在胸地问道。  
“没有。”黑发女子仰首，睥睨着满面惊愕的检察官，目光扫过一片哗然的人群。

人群的议论声越来越大，法官用审判锤敲击着桌面，严肃地命令大家肃静下来。  
深陷回忆的阿尼被这一声锤响唤回，她抬起头，茫然的目光扫视着一片混乱的法庭，直到与一双深邃冷静的黑瞳目光相接……  
她看到三笠那双与自己接吻过无数次的薄唇轻轻张开，竟渐渐地平静了下来。  
终于临近解脱了吗，这场无休止的梦魇。  
由你对我宣判，是主对我的眷顾。  
她笑了，苦笑着将手中的一叠纸张放在心口……

“诚然，她正是普拉绍夫集中营指挥官阿蒙 哥特的表妹，同时在那里从事军医的工作。但她并不是杀人犯，且没有直接参与过屠杀行为。”她的语速并不快，但声音却极为响亮。  
检察官对这种失控的场面似乎很不满，他有些慌乱地示意法官，证人的陈述不合规矩。但法官还来不及阻止她，三笠已经转身面向躁动的人群。  
“狭义而言，她并不是一个好人。”苍白骨感的双手扶着木质栏杆，用森冷的目光逼退上前拉她的看守，“但她却尽了自己最大的努力救了一家人。”

阿尼怔怔地望着三笠的背影，她高挑的背影，被阳光镶上了一轮淡淡的金。

“……可据查证，她囚禁了你一年多，这种惨无人道的……”  
她断然打断了检察官的诱供：“如果不是她把我藏在地下室，我不可能活着站在这里。”

金发女子微微张着口，湛蓝的双眼颤抖着……连她自己都来不及发现，尖锐深刻的眼尾就已经噙满了泪水。

法庭上渐渐静了下来，法官松开了审判锤。除了检察官，整个庭上的人都在等三笠接着说下去。而检察官也只好收回伸出的手，却不知道该放在哪里。

“她瞒着阿蒙将我的家人送到辛德勒先生的工厂，将我藏在她的地下室。是她的保护让我们一家躲过了屠杀，并免于被送去奥斯维辛集中营。”她加重了语气，再度向人们强调：“我认为，站在她的立场她已经尽力了。”  
语毕，她顿了顿，微微低下了头，沉声庄重地用希伯来语对人群说——

“凡救一命，即救全世界。”

庭上鸦雀无声。

无论是仇恨敌意，无论是隔岸观火，无论抱着何等心态来参加这次庭审的犹太人都静了下来。  
这句古老的希伯来经文，是他们每个人从出生开始就耳濡目染的……黑发女子嘹亮的嗓音咏出这一句的刹那，他们终于醒了过来。  
复仇是无休止的黑暗，蒙蔽了光明的真理。她却勇敢地举起火把逆流而上，照亮了一颗又一颗被悲痛与仇恨冲昏的心……

半晌，旁听席的一名犹太老者站起身微微低下头，用希伯来语重复着这句古老的名言。  
不一会，第二个，第三个犹太人站起身，重复着这句话。  
直到整个法庭上所有的犹太人都站起身……  
他们原本都是背负着仇与恨来参加这场对战犯审判的旁听，却在听到事实之后放下了偏见。他们仰视着庭上的混血女子，由衷地敬佩她的勇气。

三笠转回身，与被告席上怔然的阿尼对视着……她僵直的唇角微微勾起，那一丝温暖的弧度，像是严冬过后坚冰融化的露，沁入了金发女子的心脾。  
她抬起戴着沉重镣铐的双手掩住了脸……  
如崩溃一般失声痛哭，流出指缝的却是释然的泪水。

泪水滴在她紧攥的纸上，墨迹被缓缓晕开。  
那是阿尼为三笠谱下的曲，金发女子伸出指尖轻轻拭干了滴在休止符上的泪……

=============================

“三笠，你的东西都带好了吗？”艾伦回身在家逡巡了一圈。  
“到了我会给你写信的。”黑发女子捧起艾伦的脸，面无表情地在他左右两边面颊上各印下一吻，无视艾伦通红的面颊提起旅行箱坐到后座。

“喂，三笠！”艾伦拍了拍车窗：“代我向阿尼问好。”  
三笠点了点头，深深望着曾经的家与永远的家人，向他挥手告别。  
她始终伏在车后座望着站在路边向她道别的艾伦，较一般东方人更深的眼尾有些湿润，直到车转弯，艾伦的身影消失在视野，她才坐回座位拿出了襟前口袋里的信……

『  
三笠，

见字如晤。  
很抱歉不知道究竟该以什么身份给你写这封信。  
只想告诉你，我已经回到维也纳。  
现在的我在这边的医院工作，很庆幸有人愿意接纳我。  
这些都多亏了你。  
谢谢你，带着我从梦魇中解脱出来。

请允许我单方面再称呼一次，最后一次也好：  
我的心上人。

你的Annie  
』

混血女子微笑着闭上双目……  
我们生在糟糕的时代，有着糟糕的开始，糟糕的经过，和糟糕的结果。  
但我庆幸我们一起活到了糟糕时代的结束。

她再度睁开双眼叠起信纸放回信封，亲吻了封缄的火漆。

梦魇已逝……  
早安，  
我的心上人。  
我的Annie。

【END】


End file.
